A Road Trip
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: Santana invites her neighbor Brittany on a trip.


"A road trip?"

"A road trip!" The answerer was Santana, a twenty-eight year-old, second-year attorney in one of the prestigious law firms of New York.

The questioner had been Brittany, her neighbor and friend of a few years who lived directly above her in a loft that was mirror image of her own.

Santana was expecting a long-overdue vacation and she really didn't want to spend it alone. 'It' was a road trip she had been planning and looking forward to for several months. It was supposed to be a reward for her ungodly hours of the past few months at the firm.

"A road trip to where?" Brittany questioned, holding her glass for Santana to top off with the Merlot they had been drinking. Brittany was a Dance Instructor at a local fine-arts school. She was on the last few weeks of a sabbatical she had taken from her duties to work on a privately-funded stage show for one of the older, 'old-money' couples of the county. The wife wanted to feel like a star...

"Don't know yet." Santana's reply obviously was not what Brittany was expecting judging by her scrunched-up, confused look. "The plan is simply no-plan, other than to tape a map of the country to a wall and to throw a dart at it."

"That doesn't sound like you. What if your dart lands on Albany? That's not much of a road trip."

"Then I would re-throw," Santana replied with a smirk.

"Aha, got it. So, basically, you're going to pepper your wall with dart holes until you hit something you like," Brittany correctly surmised."How long?" She asked further.

"Three weeks, give or take... you in?"

"Only if I can have a throw if I don't like yours," She replied with a smirky smile.

"Done! Now, open up another bottle, fill us up while I tape up the map."

Brittany smilingly stood from her seat on the couch, stretching as she did so she pulled her t-shirt tight across her smallish, but firm, breasts.

Santana noticed. Oh did she notice. She had not had a relationship, sexual or otherwise, for several months, not since she kicked her ex out of her apartment and her whole life.

He said she was "over-reacting." To which Santana said he should've thought of that possibility when he decided to fuck his secretary in her bed, in her apartment.

Santana considered him lucky she didn't share her father's love of weaponry.

Santana threw herself into her career, drawing notice from the senior partners with her success. She was rewarded with a very nice year-end bonus that allowed her to treat herself to a new car, a BMW, with all the bonus features.

She didn't miss the sex, at first. But as the weeks, then months rolled by, she began noticing... things... she hadn't noticed before. Santana found herself sneaking peeks at... women. She was noticing their curves, their breasts, and their asses. She became obsessed with other women's asses. Strange, to say the least, because before this sexless period of her life, Santana had never allowed herself to entertain the thought of a romp in the Land of Lesbos beyond a favorite reoccurring dream of hers.

She started hanging with Brittany a lot more because they were the same age in a complex with mostly senior citizens. Brittany had no boyfriends (or girlfriends) that she spoke of. In fact, for all Santana knew, she was asexual, but in Santana's dreams, Brittany had become the star.

It never seemed strange to Santana that she entertained countless Sapphic thoughts when getting herself off because as she told herself masturbation was all about the destination, and not about how one gets there.

In the case of this road trip, Santana had a fleeting thought of the possibility of using it to explore sex with Brittany when the idea first popped up in her head. But, she wrote it off as a manifestation of her abstinence.

But, it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world...

"Gulf Shores, Florida..." Brittany announced later when she peered at her dart-throw's results.

"Better than... Berlin, New Hampshire," Santana chimed in.

"Or, Kenosha, Wisconsin," Brittany recounted. There had been several throws.

"Okay... Gulf Shores it is," Santana declared, "On the Gulf, so there's beaches. It's between Disney and New Orleans in either direction, not a bad choice at all."

"When do we leave?" Brittany asked, "I have to make a few calls to reschedule some things."

"Day after tomorrow? Give you enough time?"

"Can I bring a few _experience enhancers_?"

"Just call it weed. And okay, as long as you don't get us busted."

"I'll be good," Brittany promised with a snarky grin. "Well," she amended, "a 'little' good, anyway."

"Works for me, Britt, works for me," Santana answered with an equally snarky smile...

.**..Day 1...**

"Okay, before we leave, let's make sure we're on the same page," Brittany spoke and held out her pinky to Santana, "Promise me that whatever happens, including if nothing happens, it stays between us. Pinky swear?" Brittany said further.

"Is that necessary? I haven't pinky sworn since I was kid..."

"Santana I like to have fun on vacations, the kind of stuff that sometimes gets me in trouble. I don't want to come back here and find out you've been Instagramming me passed out drunk..."

"Fine. Pinky swear," Santana promised while hooking Brittany's pinky with her own. Pressing the start button of the new car, they were off, the final destination being the Gulf Coast.

Santana loved how fast her new car was. They blew through Pennsylvania like it was nothing. But then Brittany said, "Slow down, Santana." The speed was approaching a hundred, "We might be in the middle of nowhere, but if we get stopped for speeding..."

"Fuck that! I'm a lawyer!" Santana shouted as she put her foot down harder. Brittany just stared angrily. "Okay...You're right. I'll slow down," and then she did just that, "We'll be in Cincinnati in a hour or so anyway and we need to find us a bed," I said further.

"And a beer?" Brittany asked with everlasting hope on her face.

"And, many beers," Santana agreed.

Once there, Santana valet-parked the car at the nicest hotel, and they got there bags out. "Nice view," Brittany commented when she opened the curtains of the balcony doors. "Room service okay with you? I'm beat and I didn't even drive today. You must be exhausted."

"Nah, not so much, just a little cramped up from sitting so damned long. Room service sounds just about right to me though," Santana said, "Order us up something, don't forget some beers, I'm jumping into the shower."

"What..." Brittany started to ask.

"I don't care, Britt, order me anything, I'll eat it whatever you eat," she said over her shoulder as she entered the large bath/shower area of the suite.

"Ooooh, anything? I like the sound of that," Brittany answered, the sound of her voice was not betraying whether she was teasing or serious.

Santana remembered considering if there was an entendre in there somewhere that she missed as she stood under the almost-steaming water of the large walk-in shower.

"They'll have the food and drink up here in exactly a half-hour," Santana heard Brittany say, followed by the sound of the heavy glass shower-door opening. "Do you mind? I want to clean up before we eat too and you might take awhile."

"What!?"

"Just move over. I'll do you. You can do me, and we'll be done by the time the food arrives."

Brittany had already started stripping so any protest escaped Santana's brain, "Okay."

Brittany giggled in excitement and began soaping up the soft washcloth, turning Santana around in the shower to begin washing her back. Santana had to bite her lip to keep from moaning from the contentment she felt as Brittany's hand glided across her back, down her spine, and over her ass.

But, Santana's eyes popped open when she felt the washcloth slide between her thighs. Brittany was close to, but not actually touching Santana's pussy. Santana would've let her touch her there and anywhere else she wanted in that moment.

Brittany's hands glided down Santana's legs. When she reached Santana's ankles, she stood and turned her around, handing her the washcloth. "Now, me," she said, turning her back to Santana.

Santana did so given that Brittany had washed her. Santana could feel Brittany's muscled back and butt and it sent little jolts of electricity to her core.

"How long has it been for you... you know... Sexually?" Brittany casually asked as Santana was bent over washing the insides of Brittany's thighs. "I haven't seen you with anyone since..."

"...since I threw out the asshole," Santana replied, finishing the thought and answering the question at the same time.

"Hmmm," was Brittany's only comment.

They each washed their own fronts and then dried of it in the hotel-provided bath robes with three minutes to spare. Then room service knocked on the door.

"Damn, good choice, Britt," Santana said as eyed the biggest Club Sandwich she'd ever seen. They ate on their patio. The full moon had risen over the skyline, the spring night air feeling clean and wonderful.

"Last of the beers," Brittany said as she handed over a Blue Moon from the iced bucket of beers that she had ordered, "Enjoy." They quietly enjoyed the gorgeous moon-lit scene off in the distance, both of them in quiet reflection.

Hearing the flick of a lighter, Santana turned towards Brittany just as she lit one of a small joint that she had brought for the trip. "Want some?" She asked as the smoke surrounded her head.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Santana rarely smoked pot, but was not opposed to sampling every once in a while. Light-weight that she was with the stuff, two small puffs had her feeling loopy in no time. "Britt, the food, the beers, the drive, and now the weed... All great, but I believe I'm ready to turn in."

"Not a bad idea, you're due for some rest... still sore from the drive?"

"A bit, but nothing that a good bed and a good night's sleep can't handle," Santana replied, standing a bit unsteadily.

Grabbing onto her arm so that she wouldn't fall, Brittany led her back into the suite and to the King-bed. She removed Santana's robe first, and then her own, so they could change into tank tops and booty shorts.

Brittany helped Santana into bed and told her to lay on her stomach. "Just lie there, and let me massage those shoulder and back muscles for you." Brittany sat on the edge of their bed and got started as soon as Santana was ready.

Santana thought Brittany's hands were incredibly skilled, kneading her sore muscles into instant relaxation. Slowly, but surely, she worked her fingertips across Santana's shoulders and down her back. Next Santana felt Brittany's chest press into her back just about the same time as her breath was on her ear. Brittany's voice followed, soft and relaxing, almost hypnotic. "Just relax. Don't do anything, just relax," Brittany breathed into Santana's ear.

Santana's eyes had been closed, but when she felt Brittany's fingers move under her underwear, they popped open. Before Santana could react or say anything, Brittany's hand slid over the curve of Santana's ass, and then cupped her pussy. Brittany's fingers continued softly to between Santana's pussy-lips which produced an instant flood of arousal.

"Britt..."

"Shhh...shhhhh, just go with it, let me help you," her hypnotic voice whispered back, followed by a small bite to Santana's earlobe.

Santana would have been lying if she said that what Brittany was doing felt anything less than fantastic. A very small part of her wanted to stop everything, but that feeling lasted only a nano-second. The larger part of her wanted Brittany never to stop what she was doing.

"Mmmmmm," Santana groaned into the pillow. The impending climax was just beyond reach.

"Let it happen, Santana. Let go," Brittany whispered and added small butterfly kisses to the nape of Santana's neck. Her expert hand pinched and rubbed Santana's clit in small, slow circles. Her hand was soon drenched in Santana's juices.

"Oooh, oooooh fuck," Santana moaned into the pillow.

Brittany went faster, all the time nipping at Santana's skin with her lips and teeth.

Then it happened. The orgasm burst from within Santana, producing a quaking in her body that she couldn't remember ever feeling before in her life. It exploded, settled, and just as Brittany was removing her hand, exploded again, smaller but satisfying.

Santana lay there, her face a little damp with sweat, and her breathing coming in hard, shallow gasps. She heard what sounded like small sucking sounds and rolled over to look at Brittany. She saw her sucking the juices from her fingers and licking them from her hand, her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

Quietly, Brittany stood after kissing Santana's cheek. She tiptoed to the bathroom, washed up, and then crawled back into bed. She pulled over Santana to snuggle with her. She threw her arm around Santana's back and her fingers traced lines on Santana's skin. "Night, night," she whispered, followed by a peck of her lips to the side of Santana's head, "Sleep tight."

Santana lay there, snuggled close against Brittany. Her eyes were wide open because her insides were a jumble of emotions and feelings. Her mind was doing replays of moments in her life that she hadn't thought about in years: That girl in high school who always seemed to wind up next to her in the showers after gym class and seemed to sneak glances at her... Her roommate in college always walking around naked... Had she been giving off vibes or signals all her life to bicurious girls?

Finally, Santana let go and closed her eyes, accepting what had just happened. She had no other thought of anything besides how great it was. She had let her female neighbor fuck her. Santana had to admit that, in that moment, she was open to it happening again...

**...Day 2...**

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled when she felt her body shaking.

"Wake up sleepy-head," Brittany's voice begged, "Room service delivered a pot of coffee and some warm muffins!"

"What... what time is it?"

"Five... Five thirty." Brittany said like it was completely normal.

"Are you crazy?"

"Sweetie, we've got a good couple hours ahead of us; the sooner we're rolling, sooner we're there," Brittany said in reply.

Santana knew she was right. 5:45 am saw them out the door and rolling their bags behind them.

Brittany quickly got into the driver's seat, nodding for Santana to sit shotgun. "My turn to drive... if you want to lay back and grab some more sleep."

"Maybe later, but... if you see a Starbuck's drive-thru off the highway..."

The first few hours were virtually conversation-free save for a random remark or two about the beautiful scenic drive. Brittany had locked in the radio onto the oldies channel and the tunes provided a nice soundtrack to the drive. Not a word had been mentioned about what had happened the previous night.

Santana was thinking a lot about it though. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. It was the first time another woman had touched her sexually and she was dealing with that.

Truth be told she felt pretty damn good about it. Still Santana stayed silent, as did Brittany, neither saying anything at all for the next twenty minutes or so.

"About last night..." Both of them said at the exact same time.

"Me first," Brittany pleaded, her voice leaving no room for argument about it. Santana sat back, shut her mouth, and waited for Brittany to continue. "If I crossed a line or if you feel like you were forced into that situation, that I forced you..." She started to say, but Santana interrupted her.

"No, don't think that," she said quickly, wanting to clear that thought from Brittany's mind, "Nothing happened that I wasn't okay with. You didn't force me to do anything."

"Okay... that being said," Brittany continued, "I've been where you are after a bad break-up. Been there, done that and I knew that you needed the release."

"So, it was a pity hand-job?" Santana joked in an attempt to lighten the moment,

"A hand-job!? What are you 14?" Brittany laughed.

They both laughed until tears were flowing, somewhat due to nerves in both of their cases, but as the laughter died, Santana place her hand on Brittany's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks... for last night, I mean," was the only thing Santana could think to say. "I think I'm going to lay back and sleep now," she said while reclining her seat. Santana pretended to sleep but she was still thinking.

A while later Santana was impressed by Brittany's progress. "You're going to have us there two hours early," she said to her as they crossed from Kentucky into Tennessee, "and should you need a back-rub to ease the kinks from the driving, don't hesitate to ask," she offered. Santana was amazed those words had come out of her mouth and what they implied.

Brittany stayed silent for several minutes; several uncomfortable minutes. Santana was about to apologize when Brittany finally spoke. "I knew a girl from Nashville once. Spend some time there. It's nice... Santana I'm really looking forward to a couple of days here with you," she said, turning to flash her beaming smile...

At the hotel, a young desk clerk said to Brittany, "I do have a King Suite, but it's an obstructed view from the construction next door. Now, I do have a Suite with two queens if you'd like."

Santana was about to advocate for the King when Brittany told the man that the two queens would be fine.

Once upstairs, Brittany threw her bag onto one of the beds. "Nice."

"Yeah, sure is," Santana replied eyeing the two beds as if 'they' were the enemy. She had really wanted to have only the one bed.

"I'm going to make a few calls, check out a couple of things if you want to shower or anything... and, I'm going to order up some wine, okay?" Brittany declared.

"Yeah, sure, that'll work." There was no shared shower this time.

In planning their trip, they decided on a couple of nights in one or two towns on the way to and from the destination. Nashville was the first, and then maybe they'd swing around and hit New Orleans.

"Wow, gotta' say, you clean up nice," Brittany said as they got into the elevator down to the lobby.

"Not so bad yourself," Santana replied, returning the kind words.

They were both in dress jeans and simple blouses. Santana had a bit of cleavage going on and Brittany was really rocking her jeans. Santana thought her ass looked like it was poured into them.

They had a really good meal at a restaurant Brittany remembered and they stopped at various clubs and bars in the area. It was nearing midnight when they stepped out of the last bar of the night.

"Cab?" Santana asked.

"Nah, let's walk, it's only a few blocks," Brittany replied and slipped her arm through Santana's. She led them 'home' in the refreshing night air.

"I smell like that last bar." Santana observed in the hotel the elevator.

"Yeah, me too," Brittany agreed. "Flip a coin for the shower?" She suggested.

Santana won and showered first; without Brittany again. Toweling her hair, she stood there looking at the two beds. Fuck it, she finally said and chose the one closest to the opened patio doors of their suite. She crawled under the covers and lay facing the patio, her back to the other bed. She had just closed her eyes when she heard Brittany leave the bathroom and walk towards the beds.

Santana felt the weight shift and the covers move. Just as she was turning her head to say something, Brittany leaned down and whispered, "Just because we have two beds doesn't mean we have to use them... Okay if I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana replied turning over onto her back to look at her.

"Besides, if that offer for a back-rub is still good..." Brittany said, turning onto her stomach, her face turned towards Santana and her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner.

"Of course, it is."

"Sit on my ass, straddle me, it'll give you better leverage," Brittany suggested and Santana did just that. The heat of her ass on Santana's crotch felt really, really good. Santana could feel herself getting wet.

"Ooooh yeah... holy shit, that feels so fucking gooood," Brittany cooed as Santana worked her shoulders, neck, back, and spine slowly. Brittany's taut body was feeling incredibly good to Santana's hands and fingers.

Sliding off of her ass so that she was now sitting on the back of her thighs, Santana worked until both of Brittany's firm, tight ass-cheeks were firmly in her grasp. Kneading and squeezing softly, Santana felt Brittany's legs widen slightly.

"Santana?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, "What is it?" Her hands continued to massage and squeeze Brittany's ass.

"If you want... if you'd like to... you know, touch me other places... I'd be okay with that."

"I'd like to, I've thought about it," Santana admitted, "I really want to... but, I've never..."

"C'mere," Brittany whispered while flipping onto her back under Santana while holding her gaze. She pulled Santana towards her so there chests were touching. "Kiss me," she breathed out.

Then their lips touched. Santana discovered that Brittany's lips were soft, moist, and hot, almost like 'on-fire' hot. Brittany's hand found Santana's breast under her top and she began fondling and caressing it.

Their kiss evolved into a contest of trying to devour the other one's mouth and tongue. Not even thinking twice about doing so, Santana slipped her hand under Brittany's top as well. She found and caressed firm breasts. She liked how it made her feel, she liked that she felt empowered and bold.

"Uhhhh...oh, oh yeah, like that, just...like...that," Brittany moaned when Santana slipped her hand down Brittany's shorts. Santana cupped her wet pussy and started rubbing her. She then slipped her middle finger between Brittany's swollen lips, and it was soon awash with her juices.

"Huh...huh...Oh Sweet Fucking JESUS!," the sound of Brittany's voice was muffled because she was softly biting Santana on the neck. The moans were brought about when Santana slipped another finger into her and began fucking her with it.

Brittany was lifting her hips from the bed and arching her back and pelvis so that Santana could finger her deeper. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's arm and wrist, holding it in place. With her ass off the bed, her weight supported by her shoulders, Brittany closed her eyes and bit her lip as she humped and grinded against the pressure.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..." She cried, a bit loudly, when her orgasm exploded, humping against Santana's hand and fingers so violently it shook the bed. "Ooooh shit, Ooooooh shit."

They collapsed into each other's arms lightly kissing as they both fought to breathe normally. Santana was so turned on by everything that her pussy was on fire. She had never been so turned on in her life. Ever.

They cleaned up quickly, opened the bottle of Merlot and sat on their patio, enjoying the wine, enjoying the night.

"Do you want to go again once this is all gone?" Brittany asked, upending her glass to drain the last of her wine.

"Funny, I was just thinking about asking you the same thing," Santana answered, draining the last of her wine too.

"C'mon," Brittany replied, holding out her hand for Santana to take.

There was no rushing, they fell easily into each other's embrace back in the bed, relishing the taste of each other's lips, loving the feel of their tongues in each other's mouth, tasting, savoring the other. Santana couldn't get enough of Brittany. She wanted to totally envelop her.

Kissing each other passionately, feeling and fondling each other's breasts and body, their hands eventually found each other's pussy, both soaking wet. They kissed while fingering and playing with each other for what seemed like an hour, their tongues surely to be bruised in the morning from their dancing with each other.

Brittany came first. After catching her breath, she slipped two fingers into Santana and started sucking her tits. She had Santana climaxing within a nano-second.

They cuddled afterwards. They were both being slowly pulled into sleep, the sound of their breathing becoming heavy as they lay in each other's arms.

"I put the "Do Not Disturb" thingy on the door... just so you know," Brittany said with a heavy voice, her eyes closed and her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Cool... we get to sleep in?"

"Not too late... I'm thinking that we should treat ourselves to a good meal, hit a few clubs," Brittany answered, "you know, have a little fun then come back to the hotel, maybe eat a little pussy..." and with that she was gone.

"Mmmm..." Santana answered. After what seemed like an hour, she fell asleep.

**...Day 3...**

Waking up, Santana realized that Brittany's side of the bed was empty and the sound of the shower was in her ears. So spurred by all of her new intense feelings she headed into the bathroom. "Want some company?" She asked, opening the shower door, and stepping in.

"Just in time," Brittany answered, handing Santana the soaped up wash cloth, "Do my back."

Santana took her time. Both of them made chit-chat while Santana soaped and washed Brittany. This time though, when Santana washed between her thighs, she purposefully brushed up against Brittany's pussy.

Rising after washing Brittany's feet and ankles, Santana turned her around and handed her the soapy cloth, saying, "My turn," before turning around afterwards, anticipating her touch.

Brittany was thorough: soaping, washing, and touching every nook and cranny of Santana's body. When she quickly ran the soapy cloth between Santana's ass cheeks and just brushing across her asshole, Santana felt a nice little tingle in her pussy, surprising her, but not in a bad way.

"My front was already done, yours isn't," Brittany said lustfully. Silently, with a hint of a grin, she soaped and washed Santana slowly and sensuously, making sure, in particular, that Santana's tits were very, very clean.

Santana was starting to feel the fires of arousal from the touches and gentle caresses, and Brittany did nothing to douse the flames. Santana didn't want to succumb to those desires because she wanted to save it and let it build up throughout the day.

Santana was amazed that she was this excited about sex with a women. She wondered if she had some 'dormant lesbian genes' that had been buried within her all these years that Brittany finally unlocked in her.

After, when staring at Brittany as she stood topless in her panties looking perplexed between the clothes in her bag and those hanging in the closet trying to decide on what to wear, Santana just couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was really fucking gay. It explained so much.

"Hungry?" Brittany asked snapping Santana out of it.

"I could eat," Santana replied, deciding on shorts and a tee for herself.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Brittany, "Why don't we grab some breakfast downstairs in the hotel cafe before heading out for the day?"

"That'll work," Santana answered, shimmying into her chosen tee afterwards, the material tight across her breasts, accentuating their fullness. Santana rarely went braless, but this day she decided to do just that; to give Brittany something to gawk at.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Santana noticed that Brittany was leering at her. So she felt that she had made the right choice. Brittany had a huge smile on her face, and a little twinkle in her eyes as she darted her eyes to the reflection of Santana's boobs in the mirror.

Lots of coffee and a little bit of a shared fruit plate met their need for food that morning, both deciding that maybe they weren't quite as hungry as they thought. Brittany then drove again because she had been to Nashville before. She ended being a quirky but enjoyable tour guide.

"You hungry again yet?"

"Well... since you asked, I was just thinking that a burger and an ice-cold beer was sounding just about right to me," Santana replied smiling.

"I know just the place and it's not very far from here," Brittany said, stepping on the accelerator.

As they were finishing up their last bites of food and the second of some beers just chit-chatting and enjoying the afterglow of a good meal, Brittany began to say something, but another voice stopped her cold. "Brittany? Brittany, is that really you?"

Turning towards the voice, Brittany stopped chewing and went pale.

Santana looked at the girl talking. She was about their age maybe younger. She had plain clothes and long brown hair.

"Hi Marley," Brittany replied with a quick glance towards Santana to check on her. "Yep. Really me."

"But, how? I mean, I thought you were up in New York?" Santana noticed this Marley girl quickly shoot her a few glances of confusion.

"I am. We..." Brittany began, then stopped, shaking her head with a wry, embarrassed grin, "Shit, I'm sorry...Marley, this is Santana, my downstairs neighbor and friend... Santana, this is Marley, a friend from my college days, she lives here."

At the mention of the word 'friend' there was something, that passed across Marley's face that Santana definitely saw. Her eyes blinked quickly and not in a good way.

"I moved to New York, wound up living right above Santana, which is how we met. Now we're on vacation together," Brittany continued, her fingers nervously tapping on the table. Tapping in a way that made Santana think that this was not a reunion that she particularly cared for.

"Oh, I see," Marley said. Santana found her voice to be a bit nervous. "Please to meet you, Santana, is it?" She acknowledged holding her hand for Santana to shake.

"Yep," Santana replied, taking her hand briefly in greeting.

"How long are you here for?" Marley asked quickly, turning to look back at Brittany.

"Not long... leaving tomorrow morning, continuing our trip, down to the Gulf," Brittany answered, short and to the point.

"Look, I mean, if you want to, a bunch of us are going..."

"Thanks, but we'll pass, we already have other plans, but, thanks," Brittany cut Marley off.

"Oh, okay, well, my group is ready to leave, hang on a minute," Marley said quickly, fishing in her purse. "Here, give me a call sometime, we have a lot to catch up on," she dropped a card on the table in front of Brittany.

"Sure. Good to see you, have fun tonight," Brittany said in goodbye.

"Yeah...you too," Marley replied, her eyes darting between Brittany and Santana a couple of times. Then she rejoined her lunch-mates as they started leaving.

Picking up the card between her fingers, Brittany just stared at it for a short time, tapping it on the table. Looking from the card up to Santana, she smiled and signaled a waitress for the check, saying, "Ready? Let's get out of here."

On the way out the door, Santana saw Brittany crumple the card and toss it into the small trash can near the hostess' station. "Wha..." Santana started to ask but Brittany cut her short.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" She was silent for the next few minutes as she drove and Santana didn't push her for conversation or explanation. Santana would wait until she was ready. "Okay... I was in serious relationship... Or thought I was in one anyway... That was with Marley," Brittany explained with a quick glance towards Santana, "She was a LUG, you know. I came here to surprise her once and caught her fucking a dude on the couch."

"Been there... That must've hurt a lot," Santana said because she didn't know what else to say.

"It did... for a long time. One of the reasons I finally moved to New York and fell into a fast friendship with you... I guess it was 'safe', tangle-free... two pretty hot chicks liking the company of each other," Brittany said in reply.

"Me too," Santana interjected, "It just felt right after we started hanging out a bit."

"But, you know what?" She turned to smile when saying it, "I'm sorta' glad we ran into Marley today. Because you know what I felt today when I saw her? Nothing... not one fucking thing. No regret, no sadness, no... no anything."

She stayed silent after that. So did Santana, respecting her, giving her this bit of privacy as Brittany mulled all of it around in her head.

"So... tonight, Ms. Lopez... Well, tonight we're hitting the town, just you and me!" Brittany spoke up then after the silence had passed. She added, "Did you bring that red cocktail dress with you?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"Wear that tonight, honey, wear that and watch the temperature rise in this town," she winked after saying it.

Santana was so glad she brought that dress. Her tits would look incredible in it.

"So, clean up, dress up, have a good, but light, meal, then we'll hit a few clubs," Brittany announced as she made a U-turn around in some bar's parking lot, "sound good to you?"

Then Santana remembered something.

"What?" Brittany asked when she saw her face.

"That's what you said last night... just before you fell asleep, when you described what the plans were for tonight," Santana said.

"And?" She questioned.

"Last night, you also said something else."

"What else?" She was chuckling a little nervously after asking.

"You don't remember?" Santana asked.

"No, swear to God, I don't," Brittany answered.

"Think about it a bit, it'll come back to you." Santana thought the drive back to the hotel was a lot of fun after that.

They were both in the last stages of getting ready for their night out on the town and Santana was in the bathroom finishing her makeup. She was saving getting into the dress for last. Brittany had already finished her makeup and was dressing. Both of them idly talked through the opened door.

"So..." Brittany started to say.

"So? So what?" Santana replied. She put down the lip gloss and smacked her lips together afterwards.

"So, you haven't asked the obvious," was Brittany's cryptic reply.

"The 'obvious'? Give me a hint, Britt, my ESP is not up and running."

"You know... about me and Marley," she said, "You know, are you a lesbian?"

Santana never really thought about asking that. She told Brittany that exactly.

Poking her head into the bathroom, Brittany remarked, "Really?"

"Really. Didn't think about it, I guess," Santana said to her.

"And now? Aren't you curious now?" she asked further, her voice trailing off as she returned to getting ready in the other part of the suite, "I mean, you know, after the last couple of nights and all."

Santana had to think about that for a minute or two. Finally, she stuck her head out of the door and said, "Quite honestly, I'm not sure I care one way or another about what you are or are not. What I do care about, however, is our friendship, above all else. I've enjoyed the past couple of nights, don't get me wrong, but if playing around puts our friendship in danger, I'm not willing to risk that."

"Good to know," Brittany remarked, "But, for the record? I've been with both men and women in bed but dislike 'labels'... so while most others would call me 'Bi', my own personal view is that I respond, sexually, to the person, not the gender, if that makes sense."

"It sorta does," Santana replied, "But, like I said, as much fun as we've had, I don't want to risk our friendship for the sake of an orgasm."

"No danger of that. No danger of that at all." The reply brought a small smile to both of their faces.

Santana put on her dress and shoes, then did a dramatic exit from the bathroom.

She could actually hear the intake of Brittany's breath. She asked, "Well, I hope this works for you because it's as good as it's going to get," Santana finished with a little turn.

"Sweet Jesus, Santana... you are smoking!" Brittany exclaimed, "I mean HOT with a capital H-O-T!"

"Thanks."

"You look fabulous yourself, Britt," Santana said further.

Brittany's cocktail dress was a light greenish hue, hugging her ass most favorably, her low-cut top providing a nice showcase for her boobs too. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

"You too."

Their choices of outfits turned a lot of heads that night. They were drawing admiring glances from both men and women including, but not limited to, flat-out leering, lustful stares. And that was just walking across the hotel lobby. The bellboy nearly tripped over the curb of the hotel's entrance when signaling for a cab them.

Giving the driver the name of the restaurant they were going to, Brittany settled back into the rear, next to Santana. "Your 'girls' look pretty tasty in that outfit," she said with an appreciative glance to Santana's cleavage. Her voice was low so the the driver wouldn't hear the remark. It didn't really matter because his eyes spent as much time sneaking glances at the two of them in his rear-view mirror as they did looking at the road.

"Glad you like," Santana said in acceptance of the compliment, "yours aren't exactly a pair of shrinking violets, yourself," returning the admiration with an smiling nod towards Brittany's.

When the cabbie dropped them at the restaurant, he asked if they were going to need a ride back to the hotel after dinner. When they told him of their plan to go to elsewhere for a few drinks, he handed them a card with his cell phone number, saying, "I need to fuel the cab but call me when you're ready and I'll be glad to take you two wherever you need to go," smiling broadly while saying it.

"Thanks," Brittany replied, accepting the card, then chuckling, "You mean almost like our own private driver?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's exactly what I mean," smiling away as he said it, "I'll take care of you properly, make sure that you get around safely."

Glancing at the card in her hand, she replied, "Well, Figgins, that's sweet... we will call you when we're ready, okay?" Then he left. "Wow almost like having our own chariot," Brittany excitedly said as they walked through the door being held open by one of the young attendants, his young eyes positively bulging as he tried to hide his ogling.

It was like that the rest of that night. Wherever they went admiring glances followed along with attempts to engage them in conversations, asking them to dance, any kind of attention that feeds one's ego. Figgins was indeed the attentive, private driver he had suggested, taking them to a few different clubs and cocktail havens, returning whenever they called him to do so.

Dropping them back at the hotel near midnight, his eyes popped when they tipped him generously, after paying him. With a wave and a smile, Figgins drove off into the night.

"Good guy, not creepy at all," Santana observed as they watched him drive away.

"I agree, it's sort of a crap shoot when you call a taxi these days," Brittany said nodding her head in agreement after.

They did their usual rituals prior to retiring and that included packing for their departure the next morning. Then holding up a small joint between her fingers when those tasks were done, Brittany arched her eyebrows in a silent question to Santana.

"Yeah, why not?" Santana answered to the un-asked question, "want to sit out on the patio?"

They shared the joint quietly in the refreshing and relaxing evening air. Santana was just fine after two small tokes and told Brittany, her head nodding in agreement. Saving the rest for later, Brittany stood and held out her hand to Santana.

Santana crawled under the sheets first as Brittany went around the suite turning off lights, the last one being the lamp on the nightstand between the beds. Then she crawled under the sheets too.

"Santana?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I remembered what I said last night... and I should apologize," her voice was quiet and soothing in the darkened room.

"Apologize?"

"Uh-huh, I told you last night that we ought to go out, have a little fun, and then come back to the hotel to eat pussy, didn't I?"

"Yeah... you did," Santana answered, a little disappointed that Brittany seemed to be taking those words back.

"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have put it that way," Brittany added.

"Oh." Santana tried to sound nonchalant, but inside she felt sorrow. She turned to look towards Brittany in the faint light from the city lights through the opened doors.

Brittany was now leaning on her elbow, looking down upon Santana. Her hand began to run gently across Santana's stomach. Her fingertips rubbed slowly across Santana's belly through her top. Her fingers slowly, but surely, pulled at the top, nudging it up. Leaning a bit closer, she then added, "What I should've said was 'return to the hotel and enjoy you, savor you, feel you, taste you'," her breath was searing hot as her lips neared Santana's.

"Britt, I..." Santana started to say but Brittany interrupted her.

"Shhhh... don't say anything, you don't need to say or do anything." Her lips brushed Santana's cheek. Her fingertips slowly walked across Santana's abs since her top was now bunched-up under her breasts, "I'm going to do all those things, Santana. I want to taste you soooo much," then her lips found Santana's.

Her kiss was soft and warm; more sensual than any other Santana had ever had. Santana's breathing became deep and excited, her lips melting under Brittany's. Santana opened her mouth and welcomed a probing tongue.

Brittany had pushed Santana's top above her breasts as they continued to kiss. Her hand was freely feeling and fondling them. "Love how you kiss," she cooed as her lips and tongue traced paths across Santana's chin and down her neck.

When Brittany's lips surrounded Santana's hard nipple and her tongue began to slowly play across it, Santana thought she could climax right there. Her breath was increasingly labored, the sucking of her tits getting her beyond excited. Skillfully, lovingly, Brittany worshipped Santana's tits. Her teeth nibbled and sent shivers down Santana's spine.

Brittany's hand had traveled down Santana's waist until she hooked the edge of Santana's panties between her fingers. She slowly began lowering them, all the while biting and sucking, a bit harder now, on Santana's boobs.

"Oh, oh Britt..."

"Shhhh, babe, shhhh, don't talk, you don't need to say a thing."

When Santana felt her panties reach her ankles, she helped by kicking them off and spreading her legs for Brittany. She was now rubbing Santana's clit as her lips traveled from Santana's wet tits and down her body.

Santana knew what was coming next. In that moment, as Brittany's lips were nearing her clitoris, her legs were spreading to allow Brittany to slide between them. "Aaaaaaaah," she moaned aloud when Brittany sucked her clit between her lips. Santana pushed her hips against her in response.

Brittany feasted on Santana's pussy. "You taste so damn good, Santana, sooooo damn good," Brittany said, lifting her mouth from Santana's pussy to say it, but returning quickly to continue eating.

"Mmmmmmmph, fucking shit... oh damn, damn, damn," was spewing from Santana's mouth as she continued to grind and hump Brittany's tongue. Her pleasure-meter was off the charts by then. Santana had never had anyone go down on her before, and right now she was glad for that. Being this good, Brittany deserved to be first.

Brittany took Santana to the brink countless times, letting the pleasure ebb a bit, then taking her back again and again. Finally, Santana couldn't stand it any longer and literally begged Brittany to finish her off.

And did she ever... One after another, after another, Santana's orgasms seemed to roll off of an assembly line, becoming less intense with each one, but no less pleasurable.

Finally, Brittany backed off from sucking Santana's clit and began placing small pecks to it and then up Santana's body.

Santana finally opened her eyes and saw Brittany begin to rise from between her legs. She pulled Brittany quickly to her until they kissing. Santana squeezed and hugged Brittany tightly against her and tried to say thank you with the biggest kiss ever.

"Oh Britt-Britt," she whispered, "Fuck, that was incredible, you're unbelievable..." Santana kissed Brittany's face repeatedly, her body snuggling, almost melting into hers as she held her.

"Yeah," Brittany whispered as they traded little pecks with each other.

"Let me catch my breath," Santana began saying, "And I'll..."

"No, no honey, you don't have to do anything," Brittany interrupted, "No... Let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"But... I... I mean... you...," Santana stammered.

"Shhhh... I got off too, I helped myself... we have the next two weeks together, there's time, babe, there's plenty of time," Brittany said with finality. Then she scooted her body down a bit and cuddled against Santana. "Goodnight, Santana," And she added a kiss too.

Santana held her, taking in the faint scent of lilacs that wafted from her hair. She nuzzled her lips against the top of Brittany's head. Her body became so relaxed and she soon felt herself drifting off. The last thing she thought before going away was the thought that quickly ran through her head, that whatever was going on between them... She didn't want it to end when the vacation did.

**...Day 4...**

_*Meow*_

The sound of Brittany's phone signaled that she had received a text message. They were a few hours south of the outside of Nashville headed in the direction of New Orleans.

"SWEET!" Brittany shrieked when she read her text. It was from the property they were trying to rent at the shore. "A last-minute cancellation has made half of an on-the-beach duplex available and we have first dibs," she said bubbling with happiness.

"Snag it," was Santana's simple thought on the matter. It was her day to drive so she concentrated on that and let Brittany deal with the agent.

"Done and done," Brittany announced when she hung up with the agent, "Now, all I have to do is figure out how to make sure we get there by 5 PM on Wednesday."

"Does that mean no New Orleans?"

"Maybe we can hit it on the way back." Scrolling through the navigation system of the car, she played with different scenarios for a few minutes. Then, reaching to the back seat, into her shoulder tote, she brought out her iPad. "Hmmmm..." She mused.

"Hmmmm, what?"

"Your system keeps showing us barely able to make that deadline but going through Google maps, it shows a routing that would get us there with a couple of hours to spare," Brittany finally announced.

"Can you program the Google routing into my system?" Santana asked.

"Think so," Brittany replied while looking for the owners' manual in the glovebox.

"Yay! You're a genius! I'm ready for some serious sun, sand, and warm water!"

Brittany just looked at Santana and smiled her beautiful smile...

"Drive long today and short tomorrow?" Santana suggested.

"Works for me but if you get tired, I can take the wheel for some of the drive, okay?" Brittany replied. She took advantage of being able to use her iPad as they drove, catching up on some work and personal stuff.

Santana just concentrated on staying alert and in control of the car. However, there was still an elephant that had been a passenger in the car since the drive that morning began. Not a word had been said about the last night, not even an oblique reference to what, for Santana, was the best-fucking-orgasm-in-her-life. "We're making good time," Santana announced. "I think we're going to hit civilization eventually, but it'll be kinda late."

"Doesn't matter, after this long-assed day, I'm pretty sure the only thing either of us will want to do is sleep at whatever hotel we pick."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Santana agreed, "but, for the record, that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do something else..." She added with a smile and wink.

She was thinking about sex, obviously. But, the reality of the day was that after fourteen or so hours on the road, coupled with the lack of sleep of the past few nights, Brittany was right.

As if she was in Santana's head, reading her thoughts, Brittany reached her hand over, played with Santana's hair, and said, "We have a lot of time ahead of us, Santana. Let's get a good night's sleep tonight, get some much needed rest for the both of us, okay?"

**...Day 5...**

"Welcome to Alabama," Brittany remarked as they drove over the border.

"Lock the doors. I'm nervous being this color here," Santana contributed.

"By my calculations, we should easily beat the 5 PM deadline this afternoon," Brittany proclaimed with a big smile.

Oxford, Mississippi had turned out to have a good choice of hotels and there were rooms available. They checked in at ten-thirty and were both asleep by eleven; with libidos left in the car.

They got a nice start on the day: showers, a quick cup of hotel-room coffee, and then they were were rolling crossing into Alabama by lunch.

_*Meow*_ Brittany's phone awoke. "Want to get that for me, babe," Brittany asked so she did not have to drive while trying to read a text.

"From the agent," Santana informed her, "in a nutshell, if we would like to send her a list of grocery items, including liquor, she'd see that it gets picked up, delivered, and stored... part of their concierge service."

"There should be a truck stop a few miles up the road according to the billboard I saw and there'll be WiFi. Let's grab a bite to eat, fuel up, and email the agent with our list." Brittany suggested.

Santana agreed. They did exactly that and received confirmation from the agent of their requests.

"Almost there, Santana. Can't wait to dip my toes in some warm water," Brittany said, "Don't get me wrong, I love New York, but its water is mostly polluted and too cold to enjoy."

Santana then nodded off and was only woken by Brittany telling her that they'd arrived.

"Well, ladies, I think that just about covers everything," said Shelby, the property manager. She put all the info and receipts into a large manilla envelope and asked, "any questions?"

"Nope, don't think so," Santana answered, looking to Brittany for confirmation. Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"When you get to the light, turn right. You'll go a couple of miles, then just look for the address on the houses on your left, beachside," Shelby informed them.

"Got it, and thank you so much for all of your help," Brittany said as they said our goodbyes.

The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. The temperature was spring-warm 72 degrees. The sun-roof was opened and their windows were down as they drove the boulevard towards the destination. Lots of touristy shops, restaurants, and water-sports rental places peppered the route in. Watching for their place, the beach-facing homes and condos all had numbers and made the search easy.

"Here it is," Brittany announced when she spotted the rental, "Shit, Santana, it is beautiful," she exclaimed as she drove over the sandy driveway to it.

"Let's check it out," Santana exclaimed a bit excitedly. They both left their bags in the car and headed up the stairwell that led into the place.

"Will you look at this place?" Brittany said. It was beautiful, both inside and out. The stairwell from the ground floor, where they had parked, led to the main floor with a large living area, dining room off to one side, and kitchen, all open, spacious, and well-lit by the glass doors and windows that faced the Gulf of Mexico.

Climbing the stairs to the top level, the third floor, they found a large master-suite with a humongous master bath that had both a shower and a large two-person hot tub. There was a balcony that faced the beach too.

Before unloading the car, they opened the beach-facing windows and sliding doors, allowing the gentle breeze to flow. The water was about two hundred feet away, small dunes with long waving blades of grass, and a section of a fence to keep the dunes from traveling onto the property of the duplex, fronted the beach side.

"Let's unpack, and see who can get into their swimsuit the quickest," Santana challenged.

Upstairs, they each grabbed some bags, both stopping for a second, looking at the two bedroom doors.

"Master, right?" Brittany asked with her eyebrows arched.

"Unless you'd prefer me to use the other bedroom, then, yeah, the Master," Santana replied.

"Seriously?" Brittany remarked with a look as if she was with the dumbest human being on the planet.

Santana laughed at herself and then they took their time unpacking once they realized that the sun was setting too quickly down south. They'd save the swim suits for the next day, it was decided.

The large walk-in closet easily accommodated all of their clothing. They chit-chatted as they put away the stuff. "We're here, Santana, we're finally here," Brittany said with an air of satisfaction as she slipped her arm around Santana's waist. She led them out onto the large balcony that provided a most marvelous view of the water and the beach. "Well, I don't know about you but I think I'm ready for a cold beer, join me?"

"My pleasure, cold beer sounds about right," Santana answered, eagerly accepting the invite.

"Here ya' go," Brittany announced, handing over a Sam's Summer Ale. They were sitting on the porch, kicking back in a couple of lounge chairs, feet propped up on the railing that framed the porch of the duplex. "So, what about dinner?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silent enjoyment, "Go out? Order in? Fix something ourselves? I'm open to whatever."

"Tell you the truth? I'd just as soon stay in tonight, fix up a sandwich, maybe a bit of salad and just enjoy not having to rush to do anything."

"Well we're on the same page," Brittany said in agreement, "Maybe take a walk on the beach tonight?" Her voice clearly showed that she'd really, really like to do that.

"Sounds like a plan. Finish your beer and I'll get us each another, and then we can figure out something for dinner."

Three beers later they were putting the finishing touches on grilled cheese sandwiches and some chips. They ate in silence for the most part, save for some passing comments about various beach-walkers and their hideous choices of clothing.

"Ready?" Brittany asked when they were done, holding her hand out.

Taking her hand, Santana was pulled to her feet. They walked down the stairs and onto the soft sand. They took ten steps before the sneakers came off so that they could walk barefoot.

They probably walked a mile before turning around. The whole time they walked, they did so holding hands. Which, in retrospect, was probably why they drew some stares from others they passed along the way.

"Do you realize we've been holding hands this whole time?"

"Bother you?" Brittany asked.

"Not in the slightest, I'm evolved," Santana replied with a smile.

"Okay... good." And with that they reached the stairs to their home for the next week...

"Hey Santana?" Brittany's voice called out from the walk-in closet.

"What?"

"Would you be okay with me letting you shower first? I'm kinda' feeling a bit inspired right now and I'd like to get a couple of ideas written down."

"Oh no, go ahead, run with it," Santana answered with a smile.

"I'm just going to be out here on the balcony."

Santana didn't mind the solo shower because she was 100% certain that as soon as they both got into that big master bed, that she would be making love to Brittany. And, if it went like she hoped it would, she would eat pussy for the very first time in her life. Santana never wanted anything else in her life as much as she wanted that.

Brittany walked in as Santana was drying off. "Stay and talk to me while I shower?" She asked as she shimmied out of her shorts.

"If you'd like..."

Santana talked a lot about her childhood and Brittany seemed really interested. They got along so well.

"How would you feel about cracking open a bottle of wine, sitting out on the downstairs porch with me and enjoy a peaceful evening?" Santana asked as Brittany was finishing rinsing her hair.

"I think that is a wonderful plan," she said, turning off the shower at the same time. "Unless...," her voice was sounding as if she were musing about something. "If you were to put yourself on a tray, well then, I'd be more interested in some fine dining..."

"Cute," Santana replied sarcastically, but floating on a cloud when she left the room...

"Wow...that's beautiful," Brittany said softly at the moon outside. Walking to where Santana was standing at the railing, she put her arm around Santana's waist and leaned against her. Without thinking twice about it, Santana slipped her arms around Brittany too and hugged her while they silently stared at the moon.

They didn't really need conversation. Words weren't necessary.

Sharing the last of the bottle between them, Santana lifted her glass towards her mouth and said, "To the best friend I've ever had and to a friendship that I wouldn't trade for anything on Earth."

With arms around each other's waists, they walked to the bedroom. "Let's leave the balcony doors open," Santana suggested, "I love the breeze and the sound of the waves."

"Works for me," Brittany replied, standing by the bed.

Santana opened the doors, turned around, pulled her shirt over her head, and walked towards Brittany.

Brittany smiled and giggled in excitement. In that moment, Santana knew that she was desired, and maybe somehow... loved.

Santana pulled off Brittany's shirt and threw it to the floor. Then kneeling down before her, Santana pulled down Brittany's panties, then gently pushed her so that she fell onto her back on the bed. Santana got on top of Brittany and pulled her into a savage lustful kiss. She never wanted to kiss someone as much as that in her life.

Breaking the kiss, Santana gently bit her neck and ears, kissed her chin, and licked across her chest until she could take a breast into her mouth. She flicked the nipple with her tongue as she gently sucked it.

Brittany's legs were already spread so that Santana's body could be between them. Then Brittany began rubbing her crotch against Santana, her wetness sliding across her skin.

Lifting her mouth from Brittany's breast, Santana kissed and licked a path down, enjoying the taste and feel of Brittany's skin. Santana traced a path from Brittany's breast across her belly until her mouth nibbled at the space just above her pussy.

Brittany's scent made Santana crazy with desire to taste her. Her mouth found Brittany's clit quickly and her tongue ran circles around it. Santana brought her hands up to grip Brittany's thighs tightly. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Brittany's pussy and her taste sent big jolts of electricity to Santana's own pussy.

Santana would not be denied. She took her time with Brittany, as much for her own pleasure as Brittany's. Santana nibbled on Brittany's lips and cit, loving the smell and feel of her juices as they smeared across her face, mouth, lips, and tongue. It felt right. It felt good. Santana felt complete.

"Oooooh sweet Jesus, Santana, that feels sooooo goooood," Brittany cooed as she pulled on Santana's hair with her fingers intertwined in the dark tresses. She was pressing Santana's face and mouth tightly against her pussy, and Santana just dug her fingertips into Brittany's thighs and held on while happily licking away.

"Please baby, oh please, please baby," Brittany moaned and groaned as her hips moved faster and faster against Santana, "Oooooo, I'm going to cum, OH FUCK! I'm going to cum," she cried as her voice filled the room so loud that they was sure if anyone was walking on the beach that night, they would've heard her. But, they didn't care.

At some point, Santana had removed one of her hands from its grip on Brittany's thighs and found her own desperate pussy, fingering herself furiously. When Brittany was cumming for the second time, it set off Santana's as well. Brittany had a few aftershocks afterwards, while Santana indulged in her desires to taste, lick, and nibble on Brittany's sweet pussy as long as possible.

Pulling Santana from between her legs, Brittany kissed Santana furiously. The noises they made were frantic and primal. Brittany's tongue swiped across Santana's face and lips, tasting her own juices and sucking them from Santana's tongue. Without breaking their kiss they moved their bodies until they were laying intertwined under the covers in each other's arms with their heads on the pillows.

Slowly, they regained control of their breathing. Their breasts were pushed against each other's as they slowly came to, tickling each other as they did.

"Oh, fuck Santana, that was soooo good..." Brittany began saying, stopping only when Santana interrupted her.

"Shhhhh..." Santana cooed. She slid over Brittany's body and between her legs, "That was just the beginning. I'm not through with you yet..."

They fucked all night.

**...Day 6...**

"Hey," Brittany cooed. Her voice was soft as she stretched her arms above her head, trying to fully wake up.

"Hey, yourself," Santana replied. She had been awake for several minutes, the first time on the trip that Santana woke first. Santana had just stared at Brittany laying next to her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, fully awake now and laying on her side. Santana noticed that there were small red marks on a lot of her white skin, courtesy of Santana of course. Santana remembered making every single one during their lovemaking, and it filled her with glee.

"I am more than okay," Santana answered truthfully.

"You liked it?" Brittany had been worried Santana would freak out.

"A lot."

"Well I'm glad."

"Not as glad as me," Santana replied with a chuckle, "I haven't had that much fun with my clothes off in... ever." She couldn't stop smiling, so was so happy. "How about I get up and fix us some coffee?"

"How about I get something to eat first?" Brittany answered while crawling over Santana and sliding between her legs. Her lips kissed a path from Santana's neck all the way down to her waist.

"Or that... why don't we just go with that," Santana relented, closing her eyes when she felt Brittany begin to suck on her clit.

After the need for some incredible morning sex had been dealt with, they quickly showered, made coffee, and sat on the porch to enjoy the good vibes.

"Santana, we haven't gone running for a few days and I'm feeling sluggish," Brittany said as Santana poured them each a refill.

"Probably not a bad idea."

"We could run on the beach," Brittany suggested, "wouldn't need to run as far to get an equal amount of workout since the sand will make it a bit tougher on us."

"Okay."

So they ran in the opposite direction from their walk the previous night: a couple of miles out and back, four miles seeming like ten in the wet sand.

"Wow, that was a workout," Brittany exclaimed as the they stood at the bottom of the porch stairs. They were both panting a bit. It was around ten in the morning and they were about to climb the stairs when a voice stopped them, causing them to look to the adjoining porch on other side of the duplex.

"That looked like a lot of work, ladies," a cheerful voice said, "How about a cool glass of lemonade before you go in."

The voice belong to an attractive, older woman, with a slenderish frame, about forty-ish. Stepping out of the sliding doors, another woman of approximately the same age but much shorter, brought out a large pitcher of lemonade filled with ice cubes and floating lemon-halves.

"Hi girls," the second woman said in greeting, "Drag your chairs over and sit, you've earned it."

With a quick glance to each other, Brittany and Santana both shrugged and agreed. After introducing themselves, the women did the same: the taller one was Holly and the shorter one was April. Their relaxed attitudes kept the attention, making hanging with them a pleasure.

Brittany retrieved their deck chairs and so they could all sit around the table. She was about to take a sip of the poured glass of lemonade when April stopped her, asking, "You don't mind a bit of a jolt in your lemonade, I hope," her face showing a bit of snark.

"Oh, wow..." Brittany exclaimed.

"Now, that'll give a kick-start to your motor! Vodka is so versatile," April agreed smilingly.

Turned out, the two were from New Orleans and actually owned the duplex, renting it out when they had no plans to use it.

"Gulf Shores is a fun drive for us," Holly explained, "and we so love getting out of the city and hitting the beach that when this place became available, we just had to buy it."

"Shelby had said there would be someone arriving tomorrow," Santana remarked, "Kinda surprised us that you two were here today."

"Oh well, best laid plans and all that," Holly answered, "Turns out we have to be back in New Orleans Sunday night because of an early Monday morning business meeting, so we snuck out of town early."

April turned out to be the fun one of the duo, regaling the girls with dirty jokes, and comical remarks about most everything in life. Holly had humor too, but she used it in more insightful ways.

"You two are a blast," Brittany said as they were catching their breaths from the gut-busting laughter. They had finished the first pitcher of drink and were working on the second, all four of them feeling a bit of a buzz from the Vodka and Lemonade concoction.

Holly and April were simply enthralled with the tale of how it came to be that Brittany and Santana drove almost three thousand miles because of a thrown dart. They thought that it was one of the best stories they had ever heard. Nearing noon, now, Brittany and Santana excused themselves so that we could hit the shower before running out for a bite to eat.

"Well, enjoy your day ladies," Holly said, and she added, "We were going to grill up a couple of steaks and baked potatoes for supper tonight... would you like to join us?"

Brittany and Santana looked at each other for a quick second, shrugged, and accepted their kind invitation. With a final goodbye, they returned the chairs to the porch, and went in to shower.

Afterwards, Santana was standing in towel just staring out of the sliding screen doors to the water and beach. When Brittany entered the room, Santana asked, "How would you feel if, instead of going out exploring, we spend all day on the beach tanning?"

"You just wanna get me in a bikini," Brittany answered in a teasing tone.

But she agreed and then giggling like school girls, they each picked their most revealing bikinis to wear. They gathered some towels and lotion, then descended the stairs to the beach. Funnily enough, they ran into Holly and April again.

"Change of plans?" Holly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thought we'd work on browning up a bit," Santana smilingly replied. "Her more than me obviously..."

"You're funny. Follow me," April said, and doing so, she walked to a shed on the property and pulled out a couple of beach loungers. "Can't ever have enough beach-chairs," she declared, handing Santana two from a stack.

It was a wonderful afternoon of laughter for the four of them. It was like they'd known the older women for years. Brittany and Santana took turns rubbing lotion on each other as they chatted up their new friends. Conversation was congenial, broken up by one of the four at varying times, dipping in the warm water of the Gulf.

"I think I'm done," Brittany declared while inspecting the reddish hue of her arms and legs while slathering on more lotion.

"Yeah, okay," Santana agreed. Their next-door neighbors had already retired to their side of the duplex about an hour before. "Funny chicks," she observed as they lugged the chairs back to the shed.

"Yeah, they are easy to be around," Brittany contributed.

"Do you think they are _together_?" Santana asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Brittany admitted, "Or, they could be just really good friends."

"Nah," Both of them said at the same time.

"I think they definitely have a _thing_ going on," Brittany added.

"Good for them, if they do," Santana said, "It must be working for them, because they surely seem to get along well."

"You mean like you and me?" Brittany asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, sorta like that," Santana answered, returning her smile and giving her a quick peck to her lips.

While Brittany showered the sand and lotion from her body, Santana drove to a nearby market to pick up stuff to make a salad. Holly wouldn't allow them to contribute anything more, saying they had plenty to share and were happy to have guests.

Brittany tossed the salad while Santana took her time showering, shocked by the amount of sand that coated the bottom of the shower when she was done.

The steaks ended up being to die for. Meal finished, the four of them were working hard at emptying a pitcher of Sangria that April had made, while a joint made the round among the four of them.

"So, what's y'all's plans for tomorrow, ladies?" April asked after she took the last puff of the blunt.

"Not sure," Santana answered, "We're looking through the Newcomer's Guide that Shelby included in our packet. We thought we'd check out an outlet mall that we read about, looks kinda interesting."

"Oh, you'll like it," Holly declared as she and Brittany began clearing dishes. "In fact, if you don't mind tagging along with us, we're going there tomorrow ourselves... maybe we could grab some lunch afterwards, if you'd like."

Brittany and Santana shared a quick look, and they accepting the offer of tagging along. Thanking them profusely for including them in their dinner plans and providing a wonderful meal, the four of them hugged goodbye.

"Want to watch a little TV in bed?" Santana asked while Brittany finished brushing her teeth.

"Sure. To tell you the truth, between the sun, swimming, jogging, and that meal, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep on my feet," Brittany replied as she wiped her face with a soft towel.

"And you didn't even mention the dinner wine, Sangria, and weed," Santana joked. "But, I hear you, I'm feeling a bit exhausted myself."

"We probably ought to set the timer on the TV, because I have a feeling we'll both be asleep sooner rather than later."

"Genius idea."

"Snuggle?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled and picked up Brittany's arm. She placed it around her shoulders and then nestled into Brittany's chest.

"Nice day, didn't you think?" Brittany commented, her voice a bit sleepy.

"Great day," Santana answered.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be totally bummed if we just went to sleep tonight?"

"No, Britt, I wouldn't. I'm feeling the same, and besides, like you told me, 'we have lots of time ahead of us'" Santana answered.

They stayed silent, both watching whatever was on. Santana was out first, starting with a little bit of snoring, not loud, more like heavy breathing, at home on Brittany's chest.

**...Day 7...**

"How was the run?" Holly asked cheerfully as Brittany and Santana approached the porch with beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"Good, actually," Brittany replied as she wiped the sand from her bare feet, "kinda funny watching the little crabs scurrying into their little holes as we ran past them."

"Met a few other runners out there... well, passed them as we ran by, actually," Santana added, "lots of walkers, also."

"You'll see more people on the beach since this is the weekend, but come Monday you'll be able to shoot a shotgun on the beach and not hit anyone," April contributed when she walked out with a carafe of coffee.

"Come grab a cup before you go inside, girls" Holly suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good," Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"So, how long have you two been a couple?" Holly asked as she blew gently over the top of her mug to cool the coffee.

Looking to each other when she asked that, Brittany and Santana stumbled over their words before Santana replied for the both of them, "Oh no, we're not a couple, just really good friends."

There was silence.

"Really?" Holly remarked, her tone clearly betraying her surprise at that answer.

"Huh... coulda fooled me," April contributed, her eyes also betraying doubt.

"So, think you two can be ready in about an hour?" Holly asked quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah let's go Britt." Santana said, rising from the patio table, feeling the need to leave that conversation.

As Santana quickly showered, she got stuck thinking. Were they a couple? She knew they were having sex, but one doesn't have to go hand in hand with the other. She promised what happened on the trip, stayed between them, she rationalized. They were friends...

Brittany jumped into the shower as Santana finished drying off. Neither of them referenced Holly's remark. Both of them were trying to forget it was even said.

Later, shopping was a nice peaceful time with a lot of looking and fingering of goods, a couple of impulse purchases, and zero questions towards Brittany and Santana regarding their relationship.

On the other hand, Holly and April _were_ a couple, and had been so for the past nine years. They started out as friends, fell in love, and that was that.

"Did their _status_ catch you by surprise?" Santana asked as soon as they were alone again.

"Oh, hell no... you?"

"Me neither," Santana said, bringing a snarky smile to both their faces. "Take a moonlit walk with me on the beach before bed?"

"Love to," Brittany replied.

They didn't talk much as they walked. They held hands again, both of them just reaching for the other as they trudged through the loose sand. They stopped to stare at the full moon's glow across the breaking surf. Santana stood there and felt Brittany wrapped her arms around her, laying her chin on the top of Santana's head.

On impulse, Brittany turned Santana around to face her. She bent down and kissed her soft and sweet. Her arms wrapped around Santana quickly, squeezing her tight against her. Santana returned the kiss, but more feverish and lustful.

"Race you back to the house?" Santana challenged.

"Do you really want to get sweaty before bed?" Brittany cautioned.

"It'll give us a reason to try out that big ass tub..."

Brittany won the race but it didn't matter in the end. They lounged languidly in the large tub built for two, Santana in front laying against Brittany. Suds filled the tub, enough that Brittany amused herself by building little bubble towers on Santana's boobs.

"You may be a genius, Britt, but you suck at bubble art," Santana joked, "but I love that you try."

"It's okay. It was just an excuse to play with your boobs anyway," Brittany shot back while fondling those breasts lovingly as they talked.

"Mmmmmm, play as long as you want, Britt, it feels good." Tilting her head back, Santana let Brittany cup her face and kiss her. They kissed a long, mouth-probing kiss that was filled with lust.

"Am I clean enough for bed?" Santana asked as Brittany rubbed her pussy under the water.

"Think so," Brittany replied, nibbling on Santana's earlobe afterwards.

Toweled dry enough for them, they fell onto the bed, kissing each other feverishly. Hands were fondling each other with urgency. In a quick move, Brittany twisted and rotated her body until her head was over Santana's crotch and her own crotch was near Santana's head.

69ing was new for Santana. Brittany's face and mouth on her pussy, Brittany's pussy rubbing on her face and mouth... it just worked and felt so right. They made love to each other in this way for an incredibly long time. Both of their mouths and lips got smeared with their juices, and soft sounds of contentment and satisfaction fell out of their mouths when they weren't at work.

"Aaaaaah, oh baby, I'm going to... oh shit, I'm cumming, oh shit. I'm cumminggggg," Santana cried aloud when her climax rose to consume her.

"Aaaaah, Santana baby," Brittany screamed with a muffled voice when hers exploded right after.

They were grinding against each other's faces until their orgasms waned. Then, not even waiting for her head to fall on the pillow when she had reversed herself again, Santana was smothering Brittany's mouth with her own.

They sank to the pillows slowly, neither wanting to break the kiss. Then their kiss intensified. Their hands played with each other's nipples and breasts: pinching and twisting.

"We better stop," Brittany breathed heavily as Santana pinched her nipple hard. "That's feeling too good, not yet, sweetie, not yet."

"We have time," Santana said, kissing her sore nipple gently. "If I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I just kinda' got all caught up in..."

"No, no... it's okay," Brittany soothingly cooed, "it might be something to explore, I mean later on, I mean if there is a 'later-on'."

"Do you want there to be a 'later-on'?" Santana questioned, moving her mouth to suckle her other breast after asking.

"Pretty sure I do... do you?" Brittany answered.

"Uh-huh," Santana mumbled as she moved her mouth towards Brittany's sweet pussy.

"You know that's just going to get us going again, don't you?" Brittany warned, her hips squirming on the bed in response to Santana's mouth between her legs.

"Uh-huh," Santana replied, her voice already muffled by Brittany's clit being in her mouth.

**...Day 8...**

"Ohhhhhh...ohhhhh...ooooooh...you make love fun" they sang aloud to Mick Fleetwood's pounding back-beat as they danced around while singing along with the classic Fleetwood Mac tune.

They had been cleaning up dishes after scarfing down breakfast. Thunder and lightning had conspired to wake them up earlier than anticipated.

"Doesn't look like we're going to get a run in this morning, honey." Brittany looked out of the patio doors to the thunderstorm that had rolled over the Gulf.

"Well, that blows," Santana chimed in, glancing at herself in the dresser's mirror as she tried to stretch herself awake.

Showered, clean, and coiffed, they decided to fix breakfast. It was while they were cleaning up that the Fleetwood Mac song came on. The familiar tune got them both into the mood and both of sang along. When the song ended, the sound of clapping made them both snap their heads towards the porch.

"Nicely done, ladies," Holly said with a smile, "May we come in?"

"Of course... sorry, we didn't know you were out there," Brittany answered.

"We really weren't eavesdropping," April explained, taking the cup of coffee that they had poured for her, "But, hearing you two singing, we just had to wait until it ended."

"I was serious," Holly said as she stirred the cream into her coffee, "Both of you sing really well."

"Well, thank you," Santana replied, doing a small curtsy afterwards.

"We just wanted to say our goodbyes, girls," April said. "Duties of careers are calling us back to New Orleans early, I'm afraid."

"Bummer," Brittany remarked, adding, "Well, meeting the two of you has been a highlight of our trip."

"For us as well," Holly replied. "Don't suppose there's any chance that your travels will take you to New Orleans is there?"

"Actually," Santana chimed in, "It _was_ on our short list of cities that we'd like to explore for a couple of days during our drive home."

"Perfect!" April piped up smilingly, "You'll stay with us, no arguments, its done." Her tone left no room for discussion about it.

Brittany and Santana shared excited looks.

"Here's our address and numbers," Holly added, sliding the piece of paper that she had been writing on over. "Call us the day before you're coming, then call us when you hit the city and I'll give you directions."

"I'll plug your address into the nav-system of the car, it'll find you, but, we'll call after we've hit the city limits to let you know we're near," Brittany contributed, taking the paper.

The four shared long hugs of goodbye. Brittany and Santana really enjoyed the short time that they got to spend with them. With final cheek-kisses given and taken, Holly and April took their leave.

"Looks like its letting up," Santana said with a glance to the rain that was, now, falling only gently.

"If no running today, I wouldn't mind an afternoon of sunning and swimming," Brittany suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Santana agreed. "Meanwhile, I'm going to check in on my mailbox at work, if you don't mind, there may be some responses I might need to take care of."

"Knock yourself out, I think I'm going to fool around here for a while," Brittany answered. Following her words she gave Santana a soft, but lustful kiss. "I had fun last night," she said after the kiss.

"Yeah, me too," Santana replied while brushing the hair from Brittany's cheek with her fingers.

"Any regrets... you know, about what we've been doing with each other on the trip?" Brittany asked, her voice not as much serious, as it was curious about the answer.

"I do have two regrets," Santana replied.

"You do?" Brittany was clearly showing alarm.

"My first regret is that I didn't realize how gay I am sooner," Santana declared with a smile, "But, my biggest regret? My biggest regret is that you and I didn't start this as soon as we met."

Brittany's grin showed that she knew Santana had tried to trick her. "Things happen when they happen for a reason Santana," she remarked, "But, I guess it doesn't hurt anyone if we play catch-up."

"Works for me..."

When Santana was curled up in a corner of the large couch working, and Brittany was standing or effortlessly dancing along with the tunes playing in the background, Brittany was curious again. "You know what you said earlier, about regretting that we didn't start this sooner?" She asked casually while her feet glided across the floor, her eyes clearly focused on wherever she was stepping.

"Yeaaah?" Santana answered. Most of her concentration was focused on the email she was reading.

"Well... I mean... I thought about it," Brittany announced. "I thought about making a move earlier."

That got Santana's attention. "Really?"

"Right after you kicked Prince Charming out of your place, about two weeks after that, I started getting random thoughts about, maybe, _seducing_ you."

"Wow... I'm not sure how I would've reacted to that, back then," Santana mused.

"I figured..." Brittany replied in agreement, "So, I kind of stopped thinking about it and gave you time and space."

Santana was really interested now. "When did you start thinking about it again?" She asked, truly curious.

"When you asked me to join you on the trip, the thoughts returned," Brittany replied, adding, "In Cincinnati... when we stopped for the night and you went in to take your shower I started thinking about you in there, naked and wet, and I got turned on."

"Is that the real reason you wanted to shower with me?"

"Obviously! I wanted to see you naked, to see if you looked like my imagination when I had masturbated a couple of times," Brittany answered, doing a spinning turn and then toweling herself off.

"And, did I?"

"Better..." Brittany replied. Then suddenly she was pulling her top over her head as she walked towards Santana. She leant her body forward, moving her breasts until one of her nipples brushed across Santana's lips.

Needless to say that e-mail went unanswered...

After they had satisfied the latest of their seemingly endless carnal desires, they spent the rest of the afternoon tanning and playing in the water. They were playing like teenagers on summer vacation, both of them sneaking quick feels of the other under the water while the waves moved in around them.

Deciding that they'd need some dinner, they dressed casual and left the duplex at around sunset. On the drive, they both noticed the not-so-subtle, flashing neon sign of a Lovers' Boutique across the four-lane highway. Brittany kept staring at the sign while Santana blushed and kept driving.

"Do you like sex toys?" Brittany suddenly asked like it was the most normal question.

Santana was flustered but answered honestly. "I had a vibrator, but I wore it out during my self-imposed period of abstinence." She laughed it off and shot a quick glance aside to Brittany.

"Good to know," Brittany remarked cryptically.

Dinner was better than they anticipated. The two shared a bowl of coffee ice cream for dessert. When signaling the waitress for the check, Brittany casually asked, "Mind if I drive us back?"

"Be my guest," Santana answered with a smile, pushing the car keys across the table towards her.

On the road, Brittany spoke, "It's still early, let's drive around for a bit."

"Why not? We haven't really seen much of it, have we?"

Turning off the highway, Brittany put drove them around some of the smaller side roads. Off in the distance, ahead of them on one side, they could see a beach that looked awesome in the moonlight. It was bigger than the one outside their place and was surrounded by cliffs.

"Want to walk this beach for a bit?" Brittany asked. She pulled into a small lot that fronted the area. It was deserted with no other cars in the lot and the nearest house a few hundred yards away.

They left their shoes in the car to walk barefoot towards the water, hand in hand. The warm sand felt good to their bare skin. They walked for about fifteen or twenty minutes, strolling more than walking. They would stop every once in a while to examine shells, the moon providing enough light for them to feel safe.

Off in the water, they could hear giggling and laughter coming from the breaking waves. The sound of the waves almost drowned out the sound of the laughter, but it was audible. Brittany made a 'Shh' sign with her finger against her lips and pointed to a spot in the water. There were three girls of indeterminate age frolicking in the water, laughing aloud as the waves pushed them towards the shore.

"Looks like fun," Santana commented.

"Not sure I'd be comfortable doing it at night, though. I like to be able to see what's in the water with me."

"Yeah," Santana agreed.

They continued to watch them play, and they saw that two of them had begun taking off their swimsuits and tossing them onto the beach. The two now nude swimmers then ran back out to meet their friend in the water. When they reached the third girl, they playfully tore the suit from her body too.

"I don't think they know we're here," Brittany said in a low whisper.

That comment was brought about because, the third girl was suddenly sandwiched between her friends, her friends' hands started fondling and feeling her body between them, and kisses between the three were being exchanged freely.

"It's uh... kinda hot watching them make out actually," Santana said while keeping her eyes glued to the mini-porn show going on out in the water.

"Yeah... it is," Brittany replied after a beat, her eyes were also staying focused on the three chicks. As if in a trance her fingertips softly brushed Santana's hip through her shorts.

One was now bent at the waist as she sucked on the middle girl's ample breasts, the third one kissing the back of the top's neck while her hand was obviously doing things under the water.

"Wonder what there story is?" Santana mused, becoming aware of some heat developing between her legs.

"Why? Want to join in?" Brittany snickered.

"It sure looks like the three of them are enjoying the hell out of what they're doing," Santana replied. She then jerked a bit when she felt Brittany's hand squeezing her ass.

"If you looked up recreational lesbian-sex among friends in a thesaurus," Brittany commented further, her hand now rubbing Santana between her legs, "There'd be link to a video of those three."

Santana was breathing very heavily from what Brittany was doing to her.

"Do you like porn?" Brittany suddenly asked.

"Yes..." Santana breathed out. "I only watched ones with all girls... I really should have known sooner..." Santana just want for Brittany to fuck her right there.

But one of the three girls finally noticed that Brittany and Santana were watching them. She was saying something to her two friends and pointing towards them. When the other two saw, the three of them surprisingly started laughing and giggling, sounding embarrassed and excited at the same time.

"We better go," Brittany suggested and, with a wave to the girls they started their walk back to the still-deserted parking lot.

When they reached the car, Brittany unlocked it. Santana was about to get it, but first Brittany pinned her against the side and kissed her.

Brittany wasted no time. Her hand slid under Santana's shirt to cup and fondle one of her breasts. Her tongue pushed easily into Santana's welcoming mouth. "Get in the back seat," she said after breaking off the kiss.

Santana got in and Brittany joined her after swiveling her head around to check if there was anybody that could see. Then looking at Santana intently, Brittany started unbuttoning her blouse and shrugging it down her arms. She quickly followed with her shorts, shimmying them off, followed by her panties.

Watching Brittany strip in the backseat of her car got Santana hot. When Brittany was totally naked, she slid lower with her back on the door, her head just below the window so as not to be seen.

With one leg folded up on the seat and her other leg splayed and stretched out, she was teasing her own pussy's lips. "Lick me, Santana, please?" She begged, her eyelids were half-closed, her was voice sultry, "Do me in the car, here right now, and when we get back to the house, I promise to fuck **your** brains out."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Santana was already scooting her butt against her door so that she could get her head between Brittany's legs to do just that. She was thankful she splurged on the full-sized car, anything smaller and it wouldn't be happening. "Damn, you taste good," Santana said between her mouth and tongue enjoying Brittany's sweetness.

Brittany's hands were holding on to Santana's head as she ate her. But soon she was stretching forward so that she could fondle Santana's breasts. She started pinching Santana's hard nipples between her fingers, and the small pain producing a lot of pleasure for Santana.

Car lights bounced around the car for a second, making Santana stop. Neither was moving or saying anything, both of them seemingly holding their breaths, especially Santana with a face full of pussy. As quick as they had appeared, they disappeared, averting a crisis. Listening intently, they heard the diminishing sound of a car engine as the vehicle drove away.

"That was close," Brittany remarked. Soon her fingers resumed teasing Santana's nipples, while Santana resumed her attack on Brittany's folds. Soon Brittany was squirming on the car-seat again.

After the scare, the intensity of their fucking amplified. The incident was fueling Santana's libido. She didn't know she would like doing that, but as it turned out, she did. Her tongue was flicking Brittany's clit rapidly. Then she slid her finger up into Brittany, rubbing her clit too, and at times, even teasing her asshole.

Because it was something Brittany seemed to be liking, at the same time Santana hungrily clamped her mouth down on Brittany's clit, Santana slipped the tip of her finger into Brittany's asshole. The act produced a sharp gasp from Brittany, followed by a low almost growling moan as she relaxed. Empowered by that reaction, Santana pushed further in, up to mid-knuckle, slowly fucking Brittany's ass with her finger while still sucking her pussy feverishly.

"Oh babe, oooooooh Santana," Brittany cried out. Her voice was loud in the closed car, "Ooooh fuck, I'm going... I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She bucked her hips to into Santana's mouth, and her ass tightened around Santana's finger. She was shaking the car violently while cumming.

She squeezed off two smaller orgasms after the shaking had ended. By the last, her breasts were rising and falling rapidly to catch her breath. Santana slid her finger out of Brittany's ass slowly. She carefully cleaned up her hands and the mess Brittany had made with her orgasm.

Finally Santana looked down at Brittany's nakedness. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing slower, and she had a big smile on her lips. "Never did that before," Santana said, "You seemed to like it, though."

"Umm... You think?" Brittany replied full of sarcasm. She pulled herself up with her hands around Santana's neck and kissed her. "Want me to do you?"

"Not yet. I want you to drive us home so that you can fuck my brains out, like you promised."

So once she had her clothes back on, Brittany drove them straight to the still-opened Lover's Boutique. Giggling like teenagers, they walked the aisles, surround by dildos of every size, shape, and color.

"Oh, wow, check it out," Brittany said, stopping at a section of DVDs, "The Eve &amp; Eve boxed set!"

"What?" Santana asked out of ignorance.

"I thought you said you loved Lesbian porn?"

"Obviously I haven't seen everything," Santana replied.

"Well this is vintage. It's well-shot and well-acted. I've heard that the last two or three weren't as good as the earlier ones but... Fuck it! I'm buying this," Brittany added it to the selection of other items she had picked out.

The cute, tattooed cashier cheerfully rang up their purchases. She nodded approvingly at the DVD Boxed Set, saying, "that edition has some great director's-cut outtakes." She picked up Brittany's choice of vibrator next, the toy being rather thick and long, and she looked it over admiringly saying, "you girls need to leave a Yelp review or something to let me know how this one works out. Haven't tried this one myself..."

"Sure," Brittany replied, "maybe just give me your email address and I'll write a review for you alone." She looked at Santana after saying it and slightly shook her head 'no' once the cashier turned around.

"Awww, really? How sweet," the girl said beaming, "here, send it to this." She wrote out an email address and handed the paper to Brittany.

Brittany and Santana just stared at her confused.

Brittany then coughed, took the bag of items, and said, "Well we're gonna get going now. Thanks, um..." She read the girl's name tag, "... Dani. You've been great."

**...Day 9...**

So, after the night they had had, they decided that they both needed to give the themselves a day of rest. They were both walking sluggishly because their pussies and asses were sorer than ever. The mutual decision to give it a rest wasn't argued by either.

After finishing a second pot of coffee, they decided to roam around the area some more and see the sights in the daylight. They were gone all day, here and there, enjoying it very much. On the drive back, they decided to do an early dinner in town.

While preparing for bed, Santana joined Brittany on the sofa. "What's up?" Santana asked.

"Finishing my review for..." she peered at to the scrap of paper given out by Dani, the shop clerk, "digschicks69 ," she answered.

Santana just stared at her.

"Well, she asked, didn't she? And besides, you were giving endless praise to that big pink vibrator last night as I was pulling it out of you... "

Santana blushed. "On a scale of ten, probably a twelve..."

"There, sent," Brittany said, shutting down her iPad.

"Want to watch some TV?" Santana asked, "Or, maybe one of those DVDs?"

"Ooooh, watching porn is probably not a good idea, if we're going to stick to our no-sex pledge for today," Brittany answered.

"Really?" Santana replied, "They're that good?"

"Ooooh yeah... I think we ought to save these for all of those chilly, rainy days that we have so many of back home."

"Okay, then let's just watch normal unsexy TV in bed, okay?"

Brittany remarked while watching a movie later on while cuddled up in Santana's arms, "Don't know about you, but I don't remember having this much sex in the course of a week like we have had since starting this trip."

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh hell, no... I've got no complaints at all," Brittany answered.

"Yeah, me neither," Santana agreed, "this has been a great trip so far, on so many different levels."

"Almost hate thinking about having to return to the real world."

"So don't," Santana said, "Me? I'm not thinking about it at all. I'm just letting this vacation of ours play out, and I'll worry about the real world stuff when we get there."

"You know," Brittany said with her eyes raised and her head leant back so that she could look up, "for a sexy lady-lawyer, who, by the way, eats pussy in world-class style, you're pretty smart!"

"You think I eat pussy in world-class style? Awwwww, how sweet," Santana teased. Inside, Santana was elated that Brittany thought so...

**...Day 10...**

Monday morning broke with the threat of yet another rainstorm. Flashes of lightning were bright in the dark clouds that hung over the Gulf.

Brittany and Santana figured they could get a run in and get back before the rains came. They did, but just barely. Brittany had no sooner closed the sliding door behind her when the skies dumped it's cargo.

"Now, that's cutting it close," Brittany remarked.

"Yep, we could've been caught out in this downpour if we started a couple of minutes later." Santana handed her a fresh mug of coffee to take with her to the couch.

Most people would be bummed about losing vacation days to the weather, to the rains, but they weren't, not in the least. Outside of beach fun, the attraction along the coast was pretty much shopping or golfing, neither of which they were proficient in. At the end of the day, if rains kept them indoors, they were okay with that.

"The shop clerk that wanted our review of the dildo..." Brittany said after she checked her email on her iPad, "looks like she sent a note of thanks for the review."

"That's sweet," Santana commented while fixing her own mug.

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"Seems as if Ms. Dani Digschicks69 was smitten by us the other night," Brittany said as she continued to read the email, "and, in a nutshell, she's off tomorrow night, and would like to get together with us... both... for a little... _fun_."

"She actually said that?"

"No," Brittany replied, "What she actually said was, and I quote, 'the thing about dildos like that one is they are best when _cumming in threes_...' That's what she actually said."

Santana spit a mouthful of coffee out, splattering the front of the refrigerator. That remark caught her completely off-guard.

"Ummm... does the thought of a threesome get you that excited?" Brittany questioned while rising to help clean up the mess.

"Is she serious?" Santana questioned further.

"Apparently... you know as much as I do at the moment," Brittany answered. The look on her face was not a pleasant one. That was obvious. "People think threesomes would be a lot of fun, but not many people can handle it," Brittany commented cryptically, "especially when it's all girls."

Santana just stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Brittany asked, aware that she was being stared at.

"You've had a threesome?" Santana's voice betrayed her obvious shock and surprise.

"Never with all women," she answered honestly, "but, in high school I was the third party to a horny football player and his bi-curious girlfriend."

"You are pulling my fucking chain," Santana declared, not believing it for some reason.

"Santana... when I was that young and lacking in self-esteem, if I am to be brutally honest, I was a bit of a slut. It took one of my coaches accidentally overhearing a couple of guys talking about me being easy, to get my attention. She was a sweet old woman, old-school manners and morals, and truly cared about her young cheerleaders. Thanks to her, I realized I had value outside of my body."

Santana just chewed on that answer for a bit. She was dissecting every thing Brittany had just said. After a few minutes of silence, Santana looked up and said, "Reply to Dani. Tell her 'thanks but no thanks,' okay? Make up a bullshit excuse."

"Okay..." Brittany offered in confused agreement.

The rain stopped around ten that morning and by noon, the sun was back at work. They had just finished a thrown-together brunch of sorts. They took a quick trip to the liquor store for some beer afterwards too. Around four that afternoon they decided to take one last swim before going inside.

"When did you know you were into girls?" Santana asked out of the blue, while swimming with Brittany. "Was that your first time with another woman, you know, when you had a threesome with that one couple?"

"My first? No... no, my first would be the mother of my boyfriend when I was a sophomore," Brittany answered.

"Really?"

"Really... she convinced my mom to let me stay with her 'for company', when her husband and my boyfriend were off on a weekend hunting trip. We got drunk together..." She said casually.

"And?"

"She 'helped' me to bed after I had trouble standing, 'helped' me undress to just my bra and panties... Next thing I knew my bra was off, and she was sucking on my tits with her hand down my panties, playing with my pussy."

"What!?"

"I let her... Please don't judge... it felt good and when she went down on me, I just laid back and enjoyed the ride."

"Did you report her?"

"Report her? No... I had her show me how to eat pussy that well," Brittany chuckled in reply, "we found lots of reasons to spend time together after that weekend."

"Well, you know my first girl, that would be you."

"What about first time ever?" She asked. Her hands were massaging Santana's boobs the whole time. Neither cared that there were people on the beach sunbathing and walking by watching her fondle Santana.

"There was a party... He was a senior, I was a freshman."

"Sounds pretty generic..."

"Yeah, I was going through the motions," Santana said, "But you know what? You know what really has me puzzled?"

"What?"

"I don't know how, for the life of me, I missed out on sleeping with girls, can't figure that out for shit. It would have save me a lot of time and stress trying to force myself to fall in love with my asshole exes."

"Doesn't matter," Brittany said softly, kissing her cheek afterwards. "You've caught up."

They were laying in bed that night, propped up against the headboard, and they were both of working with their iPads to soft background music with the screened doors filtering the gentle breeze from the beach. It was an almost-perfect scene of bliss.

"Hey Santana? About the threesome... You're okay with it all? Not angry with me or anything?" Brittany asked.

"Angry with you?" Santana replied, "Why on earth would I be angry with you? I'm the one that told you to say no."

"Yeah, but like... Did you decide that because of what I said? I wouldn't want to stop you from exploring the lady-pool if that was what you wanted. It's not everyday that hot sex toy cashiers proposition you..."

"Brittany, I wanted to say no because I didn't feel like sharing you..."

"So... you and me? You and me, we're still okay, right?" Brittany probed further for assurance.

"Britt-Britt, if we were any more okay, I'd have to marry your sweet ass," Santana replied, snuggling up against her, trying to get closer, sleep rushing to overtake them both.

It wasn't until Brittany was fast asleep that Santana realized what she had actually said earlier...

**...Day 11...**

Surprisingly, they had both awakened before the 8 AM alarm sounded. It was their last day in the house, so they had a lot to do. Keys got dropped off with Shelby after they had triple-checked the duplex for forgotten stuff. They were on the road by nine o'clock that morning, beginning their drive to New Orleans.

"I'm starving, Santana. Let's grab some breakfast, okay?" Brittany's suggestion found agreement from Santana's grumbling stomach. They soon spotted a small 24-hour waffle shack, so Santana pulled into the parking lot.

"You're okay, right?" Brittany asked before letting Santana get out.

"Yeah Britt, I'm very much okay... Are you?"

"If you're okay, then I'm great," Brittany answered with a sweet smile of relief.

"Yeah, you are."

Brittany's phone meowed just as they placed their order. She looked at the screen and she scrunched up her face a bit, saying, "Huh, its Holly. I wonder what's up..." She put the phone to her ear and Santana listened to half a conversation.

"WHAT? Oh, I'm so, so sorry. Is there anything we can do? I know... I know... Don't be silly, of course not...Yes, we have all of your information and yes, we will stay in touch... yes, and Holly? Please give our condolences to April will you? Of course... yes, love you both too, and again, we are so sorry for April's loss..."

"April's father passed away this morning... heart attack," Brittany informed Santana after disconnecting with Holly.

"How awful," Santana said, shocked a bit at the news. "It was sweet that Holly thought to call us, you know, with all the confusion and drama that must be going on at their place."

"Yeah, it was," Brittany said in agreement, "Well, it looks like we need a plan 'B'."

"We could still see New Orleans. We were talking about doing a hotel before everything else happened."

Brittany was already on her iPad searching hotels. "Want to stay in the middle of the French Quarter?" She asked, looking up, "Just found a deal at a boutique hotel and they have private parking... wouldn't need to drive once we get there if we just hang in the Quarter."

"Do it," Santana agreed just as the waitress delivered their order of funny shape breakfast food.

The drive on I-10 was pleasant. The day was bright thanks to a sun in a cloudless sky. The day of travel for them was unrushed since their destination was only a couple of hours away.

"This has been a great trip, Santana. You have no idea how happy I am that you asked me to come along for the ride," Brittany remarked casually.

"When I began thinking about it, the trip, my first thought was to ask you," Santana answered, "must've been Fate pulling the strings."

"Yeah, I like that. Fate..." Brittany mused wistfully. "Fate seems to have wanted us together on this trip."

"I'm not complaining," Santana said, "Glad she was on our side."

"Me too." Brittany leant over the shifter towards Santana and gave her a sweet cheek-kiss that filled Santana with butterflies...

In New Orleans, it turned out their hotel was right on Bourbon Street. The room was furnished with period furniture: heavy, massive, and tall. Big patio doors opened to a balcony overlooking the famed street, providing a bird's-eye view of the walking traffic below.

They quickly unpacked and were downstairs joining the early afternoon tourist parade. With a hotel-provided map of the Quarter in hand, they decided to do their own walking tour. They found a service window of a bar that was serving drinks and beers to pedestrians, so of course they indulged. They noticed many cups of what appeared to be Bloody Marys in the hands of their fellow walkers, so that's what they ordered.

"Wow, Santana, this is seriously good," Brittany said right after her first sip of the potent cocktail.

They found their way to the hotel after walking for most of the day. They both had with them a third Bloody Mary in hand. The buzz was very strong.

"Don't remember the last time I was this buzzed at four o'clock in the afternoon," Brittany giggled, a cute, small, drunk-giggle, walking into the room ahead of Santana.

"Or," Santana chimed in, "this horny..." She slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' placard on the outside doorknob of the room to Brittany's delight.

Brittany turned towards Santana with a silly little grin on her face and said, "Awwww, you want some of this? Is that what you want?" She was squeezing her own boobs through her t-shirt with her hands, teasingly.

"Uh-huh," Santana replied simply while pulling her own shirt over her head, and dropping it to the floor. Then she followed by unsnapping her bra and throwing it to the floor as well. Then lastly were her shorts and panties.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" Brittany said teasingly, but removing her shorts and panties while doing so. Then she laid herself on the bed with her legs spread. She beckoned "C'mon Santana, come get some of this."

Santana rushed at Brittany and tasted her first mouthful of her sweet pussy of the night. She said after, "I will never have had enough of you..." Santana then dropped her mouth back to Brittany's pussy and resumed her feast.

"Oooh... yeeeaaaah... that's a good thing... aaaah, oh God... isn't it?" Brittany moved her hips in rhythm with Santana's mouth.

"Mmhmmm," Santana replied as Brittany pulled her head hard against her pussy, muffling the reply.

Later that day, Brittany was curled up asleep with Santana's juices showing wet around her mouth. Her breasts were wet and red from Santana's bite marks. Santana was sliding down to cuddle with her, but she paused to look at Brittany again. She wanted to take in the sight of her nakedness, just staring at her cute face. Santana realized that she was the happiest she'd ever been with another human being in her twenty-eight years on the planet. She quietly set the alarm of her cell phone for 8 PM, thinking they deserved a nice three-hour nap.

A little after 8:30, they woke and joined the moving mass of tourists for the evening. They ordered room service for a bite as they readied themselves for a post-coital walk on Bourbon Street. Bourbon Street at night was a whole other animal from the daytime. At night it was all about the moving throngs of drunks and revelers.

"What a fucking party!" Brittany said loudly in order to be heard over the noise of raucous laughter and music from small bars and clubs.

Nodding in agreement, Santana said, "I've heard it said that Mardi Gras in New Orleans should be a must-do on your bucket list."

"Something to think about," Brittany replied.

Somehow, they became a part of a group of younger college-aged girls. They were drunk, so that contributed to the instant friendship and Brittany and Santana joining the stroll along with them.

"Where did you get those beads," Brittany asked Kitty, one of the girls, "they're cute. I want one as a souvenir."

"Buy 'em? Oh, hell no baby, you don't buy these," Kitty said. "Watch this!" Stopping in the middle of the street, the whole group stopped with her. She faced an overhead balcony of a bricked-faced house which had a dozen or so people standing, with drinks, watching the crowd below.

When one of the women on the balcony pointed down to her, Kitty grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up, flashing a gorgeous pair of breasts and shaking them side to side. All of a sudden, strings of beads came flying down from the balcony. Dropping her top back down, she picked up her rewards. "That's how you get these, sweetheart, you don't buy 'em." Kitty added her new strings to the others already around her neck and gestured to her friends who had many beads as well.

"Santana... We are the only ones in the group without beads," Brittany said.

"Well let's do something about that, Britt."

Within the next hour, Santana and Brittany, along with their new friends flashed a few more balcony-dwellers, resulting in strings of beads raining down upon them.

Brittany and Santana stayed with the girls for the rest of the evening, even joining them at some dive-bar off of Bourbon to satisfy some late-night cravings for greasy food.

"Looks like Kitty won the contest for the most strings of beads," Santana commented as they ate the burgers like gluttons. She stared down drunkenly at her own breasts and held them in her hands, "I shoulda won! It's like my parents spent all that money for nothing!"

Brittany nearly choked on the bite she had just swallowed she was laughing so hard. "Poor thing... I love your tits though... They're the perfect size for my freakishly large hands..."

"Hmmm, we're the perfect pair then, because I love when you use those hands to..."

"OKAY!" Kitty shouted to interrupt the mutual flattery. "We're gonna go now. It was nice meeting you two."

Waving them goodbye, Brittany and Santana returned to their hotel, proudly wearing, and twirling, their Mardi Gras beads. They hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob again and put those tits and hands to good use...

**...Day 12...**

"Uuuuugggh," Brittany mumbled with her face in the pillow the next morning.

The only reason Santana was already up was the she was brushing her teeth after throwing up in the toilet. "This is the mother of all hang-overs," she said hoarsely.

"Think I'm going to skip the partying today, Santana, if you don't mind," Brittany moaned as she poured another cup of the rich, dark coffee delivered by room service.

"For damn sure," Santana agreed, wincing as the hot liquid touched her tongue...

The only reason they were on the street at noon was that the housekeepers really needed to clean the room. Following the directions given out by the helpful desk clerk, they had lunch at a local favorite.

On the way, Brittany picked up a few brochures of attractions from a stand outside on a corner. They looked through them while they ate. The food was so good it made them feel almost human again.

"This looks like fun," Brittany remarked then slid a pamphlet to Santana to look over. It was advertising a river cruise on a paddle-wheeled riverboat and gave the times of departure.

"Hmmm," Santana mused, "Could be... sit out on the deck, catch some rays, but most of all, not drink? Yeah, you could be right... I think we can make the 3 PM slot."

"Grab a cab?"

"Absolutely, I'm in no mood to drive," Santana grumbled, but smiling just the same...

The vibration of the powerful engines that powered the paddle wheels almost lulled Santana into sleep as they reclined on the top deck of the steamer in deck chairs. "Really is a big-assed river," she commented idly. The river was about a mile wide according to the tour-guide had over the steamer's sound system.

While most of the passengers walked from side to side to look as the guide announced this attraction or that attraction as the steamer made its way through barge traffic and such, Brittany and Santana stayed put in their deck-chairs facing the bright sunlight, eyes closed and sunglasses on.

"What do want to do tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Don't want to drink, that's for sure," Santana replied, feeling better after eating lunch, but still not great.

"Want to grab a light dinner at the place we saw yesterday, the one by that square where all the artists were set up?"

"That'll work. Maybe walk the square afterwards, check out the art and shit?"

"Uh-huh," Brittany replied, "Get a good night's sleep before we hit the road tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," Santana answered lazily, "Speaking of which, where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking about that... how would you feel about hitting Atlantic City and spending a couple of days there before going back home?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Santana chimed in to say. She hadn't been there in years. "We could do that."

The next thing they knew, the steamer was bumping against the wharf. The jolt shook them awake in their deck-chairs, both having fallen asleep at some point.

"Wonder how much interesting shit we missed out on?" Brittany wondered.

"Don't really care, Britt, the nap felt good," Santana replied.

"Yep," Brittany replied with a smile...

It was a very pleasant, but somewhat quick, ride back "Let's walk around the square for a bit," Santana suggested, "Walk off the meal."

Brittany leaned her head against Santana's arm, yawned, and said, "okay."

There was lots of activity around with mimes, living-statues, and street musicians doing their thing. "Wonder if this was like the hippie-days of the 60s were like."

"Probably... oh, look, a palm-reader," Brittany replied, "Want to get read?" She voice clearly did for sure.

The reader was an attractive African woman of increasing age. Her skin almost flawless in its smoothness, her hair, immaculate, and she was dressed in an extravagant robe. She gave a quick synopsis of VooDoo in New Orleans, told of Marie Laveaux, the famed VooDoo Queen immortalized in song and script.

She read Brittany first. It was all the sort of stuff you would expect to hear at a street-reading. But when she took Santana's palm in her hand to read, she suddenly closed her eyes and smiled wide. Opening her eyes quickly, she took Brittany's hand again, placing it next to Santana's and holding onto both. "There is power with the two of you, a joining of your souls, again," She said softly as she stared at their palms.

"Again?" Brittany asked.

"You were lovers, long ago, in a past life," She intoned, her face serious, her tone somber. "You are lovers once again, destined to be so for all time..." She refused payment at first, accepting only after Santana forced the bills into her hand.

They walked back to the hotel, with neither of them saying a word about the woman again. As they approached the entrance of the hotel though, Brittany stopped and put a hand to Santana's arm. "She probably just saw us being snugly on the walk up and guessed right?"

"Oh yeah that stuff is fake. But what if?"

"Yeah..." Brittany commented, her voice revealing that she was definitely thinking about it...

This hotel shower was really not large enough for both of them to shower at the same time, comfortably. Santana went first, and the whole time she showered, her mind was on the woman's words.

When Brittany joined her on the bed after her own shower, she picked up her iPad to do some things. Turning on the bedside radio, Brittany found a nice station that played jazz. "What are you looking at?" Brittany asked Santana absent-mindedly as she continued to look at her iPad and not Brittany.

"Nothing..." Santana answered after a heartbeat or two, but clearly, she was flustered.

Brittany stole the tablet quickly. "Lesbian porn? Damn girl..." Brittany joked.

"It's... It's nothing. I was... studying."

"Studying? Santana... You're already so incredible; a natural talent." Brittany replied sweetly.

Closing the iPad and setting it on the nightstand, Santana turned out her bedside lamp to lay flat on the bed with head on the pillows.

"Going to sleep?" Brittany asked as she shut down her own tablet.

"Nah... Umm what I said before... Studying was the wrong word. Looking for inspiration is better. So could you take off your panties, turn off your light, and sit on my face?"

Brittany got really excited and jumped up to turn off her light. Then she reached down and pulled her panties down and off. She tossed them to the floor and asked, "Like that?"

"That's great... Britt, you know I don't need to have porn to be with you, right?" Santana clarified as Brittany knelt over her head.

Brittany nodded and giggled at Santana's sudden nerves. Brittany's hands grabbed at her top so she could take it off and rub her own breasts. "You know we still have the drapes opened on the balcony doors, right?" She gently rubbed her pussy across Santana's lips while pointing over. Brittany held herself just out of reach of Santana's mouth whenever Santana tried to get started.

"Britt, I like the ambient light from the street," she explained.

"You know if somebody goes onto the balcony across the street, they'd be able to see us," Brittany countered. Her was voice husky and sultry, and her was breathing getting heavier.

"Let them watch then..." Santana said firmly, and then quickly pulled Brittany's pussy toward her mouth. With her hands on Brittany's hips, she started devouring her sweet pussy.

"Uhhhhhh...ooooooh yessss," Brittany moaned in response to the efforts of Santana's mouth on her. Her knees started spreading further and further apart and almost suffocated Santana with her pussy. She gripped the headboard tightly as she rubbed back and forth against Santana, already feeling incredible.

Lifting Brittany slightly with her hands, Santana took a breath, then said, "Britt, reach behind you, I want you to finger me...please, Brittany do it."

Brittany did as Santana asked, leaning back and fingering her furiously while she ate her. Brittany had as much ferocity as Santana and soon both of them were crying aloud with moans of pleasure.

"Fuck fuck, shit, that's good!" Brittany was nearly crying from the sensations inside her. Santana's muffled moans of pleasure were vibrating up from Santana's mouth to her pussy and all over her body.

Brittany was soaking Santana's face more than Santana had experienced before, but she was loving it. She loved the smell and the taste as Brittany rubbed herself faster and faster on her mouth.

"Aaaahhhhhhh, shhhhhhiiiittt," Brittany screamed when she came. She was still slamming her finger into Santana's pussy furiously though, and Santana came too, violently against her hand.

Brittany fell forward against the headboard. She had sweat dripping from her hair onto Santana. Both of them were panting as if they had just run a marathon.

"Wow," Brittany gasped, "like I said, natural talent." Her chest rose and fell with heaviness as she slid her very wet pussy down Santana's chest. She was climbing off of her when she suddenly stopped, saying, "Oh, shit... Santana! Look across the street."

Santana turned her head and saw that there was a group of women standing on the balcony of the building across the street. Two of the women raised their glasses of champagne in Brittany and Santana's direction as to toast them while the other three of were party clapping. They were all smiling approvingly.

"Fuck. I guess you were right about the curtains."

"Yeah, but I don't really care anymore. We're hot. We're basically better than that porn you were watching." Brittany started to wave in their direction, but Santana yanked her down onto the bed and under the covers.

**...Day 13...**

They woke before the alarm sounded and by 6:45, they were sitting at breakfast, discussing their driving strategy.

"What I'm saying is that if we do four-hour shifts behind the wheel, that we could easily do twelve or fourteen-hour drive-days," Brittany offered.

"I get it, Britt, I see your point...So, Atlanta by tonight, D.C. the night after, and Atlantic City by the early afternoon of the third day, right?" Santana asked, seeking confirmation that she understood it correctly.

"That's it... I think we can do it." She signaled for the check so leave could leave. Then, having won a 'paper, rock, scissors' match, Brittany settled behind the wheel. "You always pick scissors..."

As shotgun, Santana was also navigation officer. She punched in the destinations and said, "Let's go babe."

"Just a sec." Brittany reached into her tote and pulled out all of the beads they had earned the other night to drape them on the rear-view mirror. "I noticed a lot of chicks driving around with beads hanging like this," she explained. "So, I figured, we earned them, we'll show them off."

"Yeah," Santana replied with smirk, "We did show _th__em_, that's how we earned them."

"Cute..."

The drive was pretty much uneventful.

"That was fun the other night, with the girls," Santana said aloud because it just popped into her head.

"Yeah, it really was," Brittany chimed in, "Cuties too... all of them."

"Liked the little red-headed one the best," Santana mused in return, "I thought her freckles were really cute, especially the ones on her tits."

"Yeah, I agree with you... I mean, Kitty was hot, but she had an attitude problem. Did you see how she ordered her friends and us around all night."

"Someone wasn't spanked as a kid. Or as an adult..." Santana joked. "I wonder if any of them were gay."

"Do you like them young Santana?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"What? I don't know what I like or don't like yet," Santana laughingly replied, "Give me a break, I've only sampled you so far!"

"Well, maybe you ought to jump right on that. Maybe you ought to find some younger pussy to play with," Brittany joked.

Santana and Brittany both didn't want to be presumptuous about what they were to each other. There had been no definitions yet; no promises of exclusivity even. Those were for another day.

Several stops for peeing, drive-thrus, and gas broke up the shifts behind the wheel. Despite the stops, they were making great time and figured on making Atlanta by late that night.

"You okay with just sleeping tonight, Britt? I'm wiped." Santana crawled under the covers of their bed for the night and looked over at Brittany.

Brittany was putting the finishing touches on her bedtime routine but stuck her head out of the bathroom door to say, "I think we've earned the right to give ourselves a break." After she had turned out the light, she said softly, "Hey, Santana?"

"Mmmmm?"

"What if I had said that I wanted to fool around?" She pushed her body right up next to Santana's.

"I'd told you where I packed the vibrators and dildos," Santana replied like a smart-ass.

"Oh... Haha. Very funny." Brittany replied with sarcasm. Then she settled in and gave Santana's cheek a small kiss. "I'm just kidding. Goodnight. Love ya..."

Santana's eyes shot wide open and she suddenly found herself very awake. Brittany had just said... _Love_...

**...Day 14...**

Santana purchased a sketching pad along with a box of crayons in Atlanta for Brittany. When Brittany wasn't behind the wheel, she started doodling in the passenger seat.

"Can I see what you are drawing?" Santana asked casually.

"It's a surprise; have a little patience," Brittany replied with her eyes turned towards Santana.

"Good to know... I will wait patiently, my dear," Santana teased.

"That's a good girl... I just might have to reward you tonight," Brittany said sweetly, followed by a gentle pinch to Santana's nipple through her top.

"You're just teasing me," Santana said with a faked sad voice, "Always promising me pussy, but then holding out on me. _But Santana I'm tired... _Yeah right."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, babe, I promise you that." She was serious now, no teasing.

"Looking forward to D.C. We can start furthering the gay agenda in Washington." Santana said trying to keep it light.

"I snagged us a room in the D.C. Sheraton. It says there's an indoor pool and hot tub, if you're interested," Brittany announced.

"Ooooh, actually that sounds pretty good. How about a few laps, followed by a soak in the hot tub? Work out the kinks from the drive..." Santana remarked.

"It does sound good..." Brittany agreed. "Although I have other ideas about working out the kinks," she teased.

"That too... Of course that too."

Their room faced an embassy, closed to the public of course, but still pretty cool to see a different flag flying over it.

"Air smells fresh," Brittany remarked after opening the door that led to their balcony. "Want to go out for a bite, or order in?" She asked Santana as she took in the beautiful scenery off in the distance.

"Let's go out... something light, nothing fancy," Santana suggested, "make our plans for Atlantic City?" She walked out onto the balcony and grabbed Brittany's hips from behind.

"That works for me," Brittany turned around, placed her arms around Santana's neck, and put her mouth to hers for a soft, sweet kiss, "Mmmmmmmm, I love kissing you," she cooed after pulling her mouth back. Then she kissed Santana again, this time longer and quite a bit hotter.

"Keep doing this and we might not make dinner," Santana teased with a playful nibble of Brittany's ear and her hands freely fondling her breasts over her top.

"Yeeeeah... but, we ought to eat. My stomach's growling. There will be plenty of time to fool around after we hit the pool," Brittany replied as she fondled Santana in return. "Okay with you?"

"As usual, you're the genius," Santana smilingly replied with a playful squeeze of Brittany's toned ass.

Since the hotel was "U" shaped, it was when Santana closed the balcony doors that she noticed, across the courtyard there were two women who were standing on their own balcony looking at them. Santana wondered if they had been watching when she and Brittany were kissing and groping each other...

Brittany found the locally-owned eatery online and the two enjoyed a nice dinner while discussing what to do while in Atlantic City.

"I don't really care all that much about gambling," Brittany was saying, "but, I wouldn't mind catching a show or two if they have some."

"I feel the same way," Santana replied after swallowing her last bite, "although, if I'm feeling it I might want to play a few hands of Blackjack."

"Maybe, a few hours at a spa?" Brittany suggested.

"Oh, what a great idea," Santana eagerly agreed. It brought a big smile to Brittany's face.

Returning to the hotel, Brittany retrieved an almost-full bottle of Tequila from the trunk before locking the car and carrying it in with them. Back in the room, they quickly changed into bikinis. "Do a shot with me before hitting the pool?" Brittany suggested, holding the bottle of Tequila in her hand.

"Is this the last of our beach-booze?" Santana asked after taking a swig from the bottle.

"Yep." Brittany took her swig.

"Been a really good time, hasn't it?" Santana reflected and felt a bit nostalgic or something, "I hate to see it end."

"Doesn't have to end though, does it? I mean, unless you want it to," Brittany replied full of subtextual insecurity.

"Nope, I don't... don't know that I could go back to our pre-trip relationship. Britt... too much has gone on between us for me to do that." Santana gave her a peck to her lips along with her answer.

"That's really good to know," Brittany said softly against Santana's lips. Then she walked to the door. "Ready to get wet?" She held open the door for them to leave the room.

"Oh, I'm already wet sweetie, but I am ready to swim a bit," Santana replied with a grin.

Brittany just smiled and slapped Santana on the butt on the way out.

For it being a Friday night, the pool area was virtually empty. A middle-aged couple was drying off some toddlers, obviously getting ready to return to their room. In the hot tub, at the far end of the pool, was a twenty-something couple playing kissy-face with each other.

Choosing a table by the pool-side, Brittany and Santana laid out their robes, towels, and bags. It was near the hot tub, but away from that couple's stuff. They didn't want to intrude on their thing.

"They don't even know we're here," Brittany chuckled. She was right; neither of them had even looked. They had eyes only for each other, both of their hands under the water probably doing heterosexual things to each other.

Brittany and Santana hadn't run since the day before they left the Gulf. So, they were both feeling the need for some serious exercise. Diving in smoothly, they proceeded to do laps back and forth in the pool together. Santana stopped first, hanging on the side of the pool at the deep-end to catch her breath. Brittany's head broke the surface soon after and started swimming over.

Santana watched Brittany and then looked around the area. Two women had just entered the pool area, and Santana knew they were the same two she had seen earlier. "Hey Britt, remember the two women I mentioned across the courtyard from us?" She spoke softly so as not be overheard, "That's them," she indicated with a nod of her head.

Brittany just sort of nodded and followed them with her eyes while trying to appear like she was just looking around the cavernous room. "Hotties!" She said softly, but no less emphatic. Her eyes widened and she nodded of her head indicating that Santana should look again.

"Damn..." Santana agreed.

The women were probably their age and both wearing their skimpiest bikinis like a pair of swimsuit models. One was blonde and mysterious, the other was a voluptuous Asian, and they were holding hands. They acknowledged Brittany and Santana with a nod and a smile as they walked into the pool. They stayed in waist-deep water as they talked quietly, playfully splashing around.

About the same time, the young couple left the hot tub, gathered their things and started walking out. The woman was clearly removing her hand from within her man's swim trunks, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Looks like she'll have a _handful_ tonight," Santana commented.

"Probably a mouthful too," Brittany retorted. Both of them laughing aloud.

"When was the last time you were with a man?" Santana asked because it popped into her head thanks to that couple.

Brittany scrunched her face trying to remember. "I had a thing with a boy about 3 years ago, but, as those things do, it ran it's course and we parted as friends."

"Huh, 3 years..."

"Yeah it's mostly been women since I moved to New York, but there that was just about getting laid and not about anything serious."

"Are we 'serious'?" Santana asked. The words were out of her mouth before her brain caught up.

Brittany stared at her for a bit, her eyes straight on Santana's, and said, "I think we are ... you?"

"Yeah, I think we are too... I think we crossed a line on this trip," Santana replied with a smile, "not that I'm complaining."

"Glad to hear it... I'd hate to have to stalk you in New York just to see you again," she joked. "Race you to the other side? Hit the tub?" She then challenged.

It wasn't really important, but Santana was happy to beat Brittany. They each lightly toweled off and then got right in the hot tub together. It was down to just them and those two women.

"Okay if we join you guys?" The short-haired blonde one asked when she exited the pool and walked to the hot tub.

"Absolutely," Brittany replied as she scooted up close to Santana in order to make room for them. The tub was moderate in size and probably able to hold six adults.

"I'm Quinn," she said when she stepped into the tub, "and this is Tina," she nodded to her companion, who had walked up too.

They got the formalities out the way with light handshakes as Brittany and Santana introduced themselves at the same time. There were smiles and comfortable vibes all around.

Quinn and Tina were from the area as it turned out and they were on a girls' night out, they explained. Brittany and Santana brought them up to speed about their trip thus far, Atlantic City being the last major stop for them on their return trip to New York.

"Sounds like you guys have been having a good trip," Tina exclaimed, "I loved New Orleans when I went their once," she added.

"Yep... we could probably get into serious trouble in that town if we lived within driving distance," Santana chimed in, her comment bringing knowing chuckles and smiles from Brittany.

"How long have you guys been a couple?" Quinn asked casually as she closed her eyes and laid her head onto the rim of the tub to relax. Her feet sort of ended up right on top of Santana and Brittany's after she had done so.

Santana was about to make a comment about it, but then Brittany piped up saying, "What makes you think we're a couple?"

"Saw you two smooching it up on your balcony, earlier," Tina answered.

Then Quinn contributed, "maybe they're just _gal pals_." Everyone had a chuckle at that.

"Well it's been two years now, hasn't it sweetie?" Brittany said in a unnaturally playful voice that Santana recognized as mockery, but she was not sure Quinn and Tina caught it.

Seeing the confusion about to envelop Santana's face when she heard her remark, Brittany shot her a quick eye-message of 'I'll tell you later', so Santana shut her mouth and just smiled back at her.

"Have to say, it was a bit hot, watching you on the balcony," Tina chimed randomly. She blushed and deflected, "Good hotel but I wish they had a bar. I feel like doing shooters."

"Like Tequila?" Brittany asked. She put her hand on the nape of Santana's neck and used her fingers to slowly massage away Santana's nerves.

"We Love Tequila!" Quinn and Tina said at the same time.

"I'll be right back," Brittany said with a smile, "I'll run up and get our bottle..." The ladies smiled back with mischievous grins.

"Oh, wonderful," Quinn said, "I was just saying to Tina that we needed some liquor and weed before our night was over."

"We've got that too, if you want to swing by our room later..." Brittany said from the table as she finished drying herself before donning her robe.

"Now, this is the right way to start our weekend, Tina," Quinn beamed.

"Isn't it always like that with us?" Tina spoke.

"But now we'll have guests..."

There was another level to that exchange Santana picked up on, but she couldn't decipher it. Regardless, Brittany had no sooner left the pool room when Santana felt Quinn's toes finally make contact with hers under the water. She had been stretching out so much it was only a matter of time.

"So, where are you staying in Atlantic City?" Tina asked. She turned towards Santana and draped her arm over the top of tub near Santana's shoulders.

Santana assumed she had to now reposition herself and began to move her legs and feet. "Don't know yet," she answered, "Brittany gets really good deals though, I don't know how she does it with so little time."

During that sentence, Quinn's toes found Santana again, only this time she was slowly rubbing the tips of her toes up and down Santana's calf. At the same Tina had moved closer to Santana so that her hand was on Santana's shoulder and she was making little circles on her skin with her finger. Santana then understood. These girls were flirting.

There movements were sensual and enticing. Shamefully, Santana was getting slightly turned on and it made her feel guilty at the same time. No matter how she felt about Brittany, the truth was that the flirtation from Tina and Quinn was getting Santana purring, complete with fantasies of all three girls sitting on her face and having their way with her.

Hearing Brittany opening the door and returning with the Tequila made Santana jump as if she had been caught. She glanced quickly over towards Tina, who slid back to her spot, and to Quinn, who's toe made one last slow slide down Santana's calf. Tina's head sank down the side of the tub and she shot Santana a wink. As her toe left Santana's leg, Quinn opened her eyes, smiled, and slowly ran her tongue over her lips, leaving them glistening in the room's lighting.

Brittany stepped into the tub with the bottle in hand. "Only problem we have, ladies, is that we have no glasses, which means we'll have to drink out of the bottle after each other... hope that's okay."

"Pretty sure none of our mouths have been any place we all haven't been to at some point," Tina said, her tone clearly sexual in nature. She was smiling suggestively at everyone in the tub too.

Brittany looked around, raised her eyebrows, and said, "Probably true." She took the first swig, then pass it to Tina, and then to Quinn, and then finally to Santana. The bottle made several rounds before being retired for the night.

"All this talk about Atlantic City makes me want to go really bad. Maybe we should make plans for that, Quinn." Tina suggested.

"Hmm... maybe. Or how about we be spontaneous and ask these girls nicely to let us tag along and have a big thing together with them," Quinn said.

Brittany answered, "we'll... think about."

"Sounds good to me," Quinn said, adding, "You said something earlier about sharing a smoke...?"

"I did," Brittany replied.

"Forty-five minutes okay? I'd like to shower the chlorine off," Quinn asked.

"Good idea... make it an hour so we can do the same." Brittany replied and then gave out their room number.

"See ya' in an hour, ladies," Tina said in leaving with Quinn.

"Let's go up and shower, Santana," Brittany suggested while standing too.

Santana followed silently.

They took turns showering, talking back and forth as they did. While in the shower, Brittany asked Santana outside, "You doing okay? You got really quiet towards the end."

"Oh really?" Santana stammered. "I... didn't notice."

"Is this about them inviting themselves to Atlantic City with us?"

"No. It... it could be fun... Like with Holly and April at the Gulf," Santana said.

"Okay. Is this about what I said?" Brittany wouldn't let this go. "The whole 'two years as a couple' crap?" She explained further, "I said it to shut them up, so that we didn't have to hear that crap again... hell, nobody believes us anyway when we say we're not a couple, so whatever."

"Brittany, it doesn't really bother me if people think we're a couple," Santana said, "Doesn't really matter, anyway, does it?"

"As far as I'm concerned? No, doesn't matter..." She stuck her head out and smiled. "So then what's wrong?"

Santana waited for Brittany to get out of the shower, then she took a deep breath and admitted, "when you were off getting the Tequila, I got the sense that both Quinn and Tina were hitting on me. They kept touching me and winking and licking their lips. It was weird and you should know."

"Doesn't surprise me that they did," Brittany said as she dried herself, "Just before I left Quinn had been doing that foot thing on me."

"Really? Why didn't you say something then?" Santana asked as she watched Brittany pick out some shorts while she applied a bit of gloss to her own lips in the mirror.

"Well... I was busy flirting back, I guess. Flirting is fun," Brittany answered with a chuckle, "C'mon Santana, you can't tell me that getting hit on by strangers doesn't give your ego a bit of a stroking."

"Okay, you're right about that..." Santana said. "Despite the shock of it all, I liked it."

Santana walked back to the main room and Brittany followed. There Brittany stopped Santana and said, "Is that what you are going to wear? You should wear that cut-off tee, the one with the deep vee."

"Won't leave much to the imagination if I wear that one," Santana replied.

"Yeah, I know," Brittany replied with a devilish grin. "It'll be a treat for everyone."

Santana blushed and went to change.

Brittany approved of the new outfit and lightly kissed Santana.

Tina and Quinn knocked on the door about ten minutes after Santana and Brittany had finished dressing. Brittany had also just finished rolling the last of two joints. Brittany was wearing pink shorts and her lacy white blouse. The outline of her breasts and nipples were almost visible underneath that blouse, and it was a huge turn-on for Santana.

As soon as their guests were settled. Brittany handed one joint to them, "Here, you can share this one... Santana and I will share the other one..."

Quinn piped up, "wait I thought this was about getting to know one another. Why don't you share with Tina and I'll take Santana. She got so quiet in the hot tub, I feel like I hardly know her."

Brittany simply shrugged her shoulders in indifference. So Santana carefully agreed to the proposal.

"Want to step out onto your balcony with me to smoke?" Quinn asked her. "Don't want to have too much smoke in your room," she said in explanation.

Tina and Brittany had already lit theirs, passing it back and forth. There was definitely a sense of flirtation going on, anyone could see, especially from Tina.

So Santana joined Quinn on the balcony. Quinn lit their joint and took a long drag, holding it in while she passed it to Santana.

"I'm a bit of a light-weight with weed," Santana said to her as she was slowly releasing the smoke from her mouth. Quinn was clearly watching Santana and leaning toward her on the railing next to her.

"It's okay... do what you're comfortable with," Quinn replied smilingly, turning to face Santana as she took a hit.

They were silent for quite a while, staring at the stars shining in the cloudless night sky, slowly getting high.

"Problem with smoke for me," Quinn said casually while turning back to face Santana, "is that it makes me incredibly horny." She was moving closer to Santana at the same time as her words.

"Yeah, me too," Santana replied with a blush. Her voice was raspy now, clearly showing that things were beginning to affect her. She looked around and was surprised to find that she was now standing in the corner of the balcony. Somehow they had moved down the railing and now Santana was basically trapped by Quinn's body.

"Not a bad thing though, is it pretty lady?" Quinn said in response, her smile showing that she, too, had a high going on. Her fingers moved a hair from the side of Santana's face and brush it back behind her ear.

Then caressing the back of Santana's neck with her hand, Quinn pulled Santana to her and kissed her. It surprised Santana, but she did nothing to stop Quinn from doing so. No, instead, Santana responded, opening her mouth to allow Quinn's tongue to slip inside. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensual kiss.

After Quinn had pulled away, Santana's eyes shot open. She was paranoid all of a sudden that Brittany had seen them kissing and that she would freak. Santana looked inside the room through the open door and saw that Brittany was busy. Brittany and Tina were also kissing. Tina was holding the still-burning joint between the fingers of her hand, and Brittany's hand was on Tina's ample breast with her fingers lightly tweaking Tina's nipple through her shirt.

Santana turned her attention back to Quinn who was sliding her hand under Santana's half-tee and fondling her braless tits. "I love your tits. They feel so nice," Quinn said softly with her lips barely not touching Santana's. "Do you like that?"

"I do," Santana agreed, "but, you'd better stop. I don't want to do something I might regret." Santana spoke of caution but did nothing to stop Quinn from feeling her up. Quinn's hand was still caressing her boobs freely.

"Sure you want me to stop?" Quinn was saying teasingly with her hand now squeezing Santana's boob lustfully.

"Yeah, you'd better..." Santana answered, half of her wanting to stop, the other half of wanting not to.

"Okay..." Quinn replied, but gave Santana's nipple a final pinch before doing so.

"I need to talk to Brittany," Santana said, glancing into the room just as Brittany and Tina were breaking a kiss off, both smiling at each other. They were saying some things, but of course, Santana couldn't hear.

Santana walked in and pulled Brittany up off the bed, probably more forcefully than she had wanted to. "Brittany..."

Tina spoke up and interrupted Santana, "Hey what's going on I thought you girls were cool with this happening?"

Santana turned to Tina and spoke with some fire, "What? What is 'this'? We don't even really know who you two are."

"I can explain," Quinn spoke up. "Tina and I are close friends. The truth is we're both married to men, who work together, it was how we met. Whenever our husbands go out of town on business together, Tina and I like to go to nice hotels like this and hook up. Sometimes there are more girls involved. That's where you two fit in."

"That's pretty weird," said Brittany.

"Of course, when our husbands are at home, we behave," Tina clarified, "mostly, anyway," drawing chuckles from all.

There was an awkward pause at Brittany and Santana took that information in. Then Santana turned to Tina and Quinn and said, "I need to talk to Brittany alone. Can two step outside for a second?"

Tina and Quinn shared a look, and they both agreed. Brittany walked them both to the door as Santana paced back and forth contemplating her words. Brittany turned around after she slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' placard on the outside doorknob. Her eyes lasered into Santana's as she slowly walked towards her.

"I let Quinn kiss me," Santana said softly, backing up towards the bed to sit down. "We were smoking, and it just happened. She got me wet."

"Tina and I kissed too," Brittany answered with her voice soft. She wasn't sure why Santana decided to suddenly state obvious things.

"I let her feel me up... let her play with my tits," Santana parried while putting her face in her hands, "I didn't even try to stop her... it felt good... I thought you should know."

"Santana are you okay with all of this?" Brittany asked.

"If you are, I am," Santana replied simply.

"You do realize that they want to fuck us, right?" Brittany replied.

Turning towards her, Santana lifted the her eyes and gave her the best fake 'are you shitting me' face, "Seriously?" It made Brittany laugh and roll her eyes. However, Santana had to continue, "'What happens on vacation, stays on vacation.' Right? Those were your exact words. I'm a lawyer, I remember."

"Oooooh, I have my own personal lawyer now?" Brittany teased.

Leaning towards her, Santana nuzzled her cheek, whispering, "Yes, yes you do," punctuating her words by kissing her cheek.

"But Santana... You were the one that turned down a threesome last week. What's changed?"

"Yeah... I don't know Britt. It's sort of like... Look, creepiness of that girl aside, a lot actually has changed. Hanging with Holly and April, New Orleans and that fortune teller, getting those beads with Kitty and her friends, and everything from then to now... That's a lot of living for a few days. Then there's all that stuff we talked about; you know, sampling the flavors... Hearing your stories just made me think that if I don't do some crazy things on this magical consequence free adventure, then I'll never do them, and that's upsetting. But above all that, I feel like every second I'm with you, we get closer. If I was scared last week of that girl ruining what we were developing, then I'm not scared anymore. I think we could survive anything."

"Wow." Brittany summed it up nicely. "So we're doing this then?"

"Yes," said Santana with a nod. "But like I said, it's just vacation fun. As soon as we get back to New York, you won't find me, like, trolling for new pussy. It should be just us."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana. They still hadn't really discussed the after vacation stuff yet, but hearing that Santana seemed committed to there being something real when the time came made Brittany's heart grow warmer. So then Brittany put her hand to Santana's knee, and slowly slid it up her thigh under her skirt.

Santana was then rubbing Brittany lightly across the swell of her breasts with her fingertips as Brittany's hand neared her panty-clad pussy. Turned on by the whole evening, Santana slipped her fingers down the top of Brittany's shirt until she had her boob in her hand. She started kneading it and fondling her lustfully, her breathing becoming labored from excitement.

Their kisses grew more heated and soon they were making lustful grunting sounds to each other. Brittany's tongue was deep in Santana's mouth and Santana was sucking on it hungrily.

Santana felt Brittany's other hand slowly sliding down naked skin of her back. Pulling her mouth from Brittany for a second, Santana slipped out of the top, letting it fall to the bed.

Holding her head with one hand, Santana led Brittany's mouth to her breast, lifting it to her, offering it to her to do with as she would. "Mmmmmm... mmmmmmmm," Brittany moaned as she started sucking and biting, slowly taking more of Santana's tit into her mouth with each suck until she could get no more in without suffocating.

Feeling Brittany's fingers slip under her silk panties, Santana spread her legs wider to make it easier for her to play with her pussy. Brittany's thumb rubbed circles on Santana's clit while her finger probed her wetness. Brittany went slowly in and slowly out, each stroke getting Santana wetter and wetter.

"Stop for a second," Santana said softly. Standing from the bed, Santana dropped her skirt to the floor at her feet. Reaching behind her, Brittany took off her clothes to match Santana.

Kneeling before Brittany, Santana slid Brittany's thong down her legs. She started kissing her on her pussy lips and sliding her tongue across her clit.

Brittany pulled Santana up from her knees to kiss her savagely as her fingers fumbled to pull Santana's panties down, Santana's own hand helping her to get the job done. Taking Santana's hand in hers, she sat them both back onn the bed. "Hey you two, get your butts back in here," Brittany called out to Quinn and Tina.

"Wow," They said appreciatively as they eyed up Santana and Brittany naked, "Talk about looking good enough to eat," Quinn giggled without even trying to hide her lust.

"Ladies," Brittany said in greeting, "Santana and I want to run something by you two," she continued after Quinn and Tina had stopped ogling. "We don't think you joining us in Atlantic City is gonna work. So you'll just have to have your fill of us tonight..."

"So why don't you two get undressed..." Santana added.

They got the message. Quinn and Tina started kissing and undressing each other as Brittany and Santana waited for them naked on the bed.

Just watching was an incredibly erotic experience for Santana. Quinn and Tina had great bodies, "Yummy," Santana said aloud once all four of them were naked.

"Yummy is right," Brittany said agreeing...

Their room had a large, overstuffed couch near the bed. Quinn eyed it and then extended her hand to Brittany. Santana watched as the two blondes moved over to the sofa together. "Want to finish the joints?" She asked Brittany then pulled her down until she was sitting on her lap, her hand on Brittany's naked thigh.

Tina handed them each the joints. Holding Tina's hand in hers, Quinn said, "We'll smoke, you two start...", nodding towards the bed and Santana.

"Sure," Tina replied with a glance towards Santana.

Santana smiled with her eyes at Brittany, and she did the same back as Tina walked to the bed.

Quinn re-lit the joint, holding the flame for Brittany and then they enjoyed the drug.

After that, things began, Tina crawled between Santana's legs which were bent at the knee, feet flat on the bed. Gripping her thighs, Tina lowered her head to place kisses on Santana's skin inside her thighs. Santana felt an excitement at feeling different lips on her skin. Tina was slow, but daring, and soon guttural sounds of passion escaped Santana's lips as Tina found her swollen clit.

"Think I've had enough," Quinn spoke to Brittany eyeing the scene in front of her.

"Me too," Brittany replied, dropping the joint into the ashtray on the side table, and leading Quinn to the large bed.

Santana was naked and laying with her head propped on the pillows, her hands rubbing through Tina's hair as Tina ate her. Santana opened her eyes for a second or two, smiling when she saw Quinn and Brittany joining them.

Quinn positioned Brittany next to Santana, head on the pillows, then she kissed her lustfully, while one of her hands played with Brittany's pussy. Breaking her kiss with Brittany, Quinn leaned over and kissed Santana just as lustfully, while Santana's hand found, cupped, and fondled Quinn's tits.

Santana and Brittany then leaned towards each other, kissing each other passionately while their dates fulfilled their need to eat their pussies. Sucking Brittany's tongue into her mouth, Santana sucked on it slowly, and primal noises came from Brittany as she did so.

Brittany ended up climaxing first. After getting her wind back from the gasping she had done, she pulled Quinn to lay on her back now so that she could take her turn at dining at what Quinn had to offer between her legs.

It was watching Brittany eating out Quinn that sent Santana over the top and brought her orgasm from within her. Her moans of pleasure filled the room as she humped against Tina's mouth. Then Santana quickly slid down on the bed and pulled Tina to sit on her face to give her what she know would be a world-class pussy-eating.

Tina's screams and babble eventually joined with Quinn's when Santana got her off. Afterwards, the four of them curled up in a big group, all of them catching their breaths from that first round of orgasms.

When they had rested somewhat, Quinn got up on her knees and pulled Tina toward her lips for a big kiss. Santana once again got very wet watching them. Lesbian porn, she realized, just didn't capture the hunger real women can have for each other.

From out of that kiss, they swapped partners, Tina with Brittany then and Quinn with Santana. Santana discovered that while Quinn eats pussy better than Tina, Tina's pussy had a sweeter taste. She now understood better what Brittany talked about when she referred to those little differences in girls.

For the next couple of hours, Santana became the center of attention. She had them use her body freely: each of them sitting on her face one after the other. Santana was a pussy slut for them. Quinn and Tina both had mammoth orgasms atop Santana's face, leaving her soaked. Brittany got a bit worried seeing Santana down there gasping for breath and her face covered in pussy juice, but Santana reassured her that this was what she wanted to do. So then Brittany got on with it and had Santana bring her to orgasm that way too. Her biggest climax of the night.

Santana thought that would surely be the end of it, but then Tina brought out a strap-on and harness. Santana made up her mind that no one was leaving that room until everyone had been thoroughly fucked with it.

When Quinn and Tina finally dragged themselves from Brittany and Santana's suite at around 3 in the morning, Brittany and Santana threw on robes and found their way on to the balcony for fresh air. Both of them looked tired and thoroughly-fucked, Santana most of all.

"Liked that strap-on, did you?" Brittany joked.

"Like you didn't?" Santana shot back.

"Did you have fun?" Brittany asked with a gentle kiss to Santana's lips which was still slightly covered with pussy juices.

"Yeah, but just for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were fun, but you were still the best part of my night." Santana stripped off her robe and headed in towards the showers. "However, we are stopping on the way to Atlantic City and buying a strap-on..."

**...Day 15...**

They were awaken by the phone ringing around noon, Brittany answered it since it was on her side of the bed. Floundering about in a still-not-quite-awake fog, Santana heard words but could not discern any meaning from them.

"That was Quinn and Tina asking if we'd like another round with them sometime before we leave," Brittany explained after hanging up the phone and falling back on the pillow.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What did you tell them?"

"I lied and said we had an unbreakable hotel check-in time, but thanked them for thinking of us," Brittany replied, stretching afterwards, "You okay with that?"

"Yep... Like I said last night, once was enough. I'd sort of prefer that today be about us," Santana answered, rolling towards Brittany and feeling her embrace.

Brittany gave her a soft kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled up. "Yeah, me too."

They slept in some more with many snuggles. Brittany woke Santana up with a little brunch cunnilingus, of course. Once that piece of business was taken care of, they were showered and out of the door.

Stopping for fuel and food before leaving D.C., Brittany slipped them into the I-95 Northbound traffic without a hiccup. They both settled back, sipped on some lattes and enjoyed the beautiful coastal scenery. They made only one stop; fulfilling a request from the previous night.

With that in mind, Brittany began talking after letting Santana drive, "So, that was fun last night, Santana," Brittany said aloud without any warning.

"Yes it was, Britt, yes it was," Santana smilingly agreed.

"Probably ought to send Quinn and Tina a bouquet of flowers or something," she jokingly suggested, "'_Thanks for the orgasms...' _Do they make Hallmark cards for that?"

Santana punched the accelerator when she did that from laughing so hard. The result was car knocking them back against their seats.

"Yowzah," Brittany cried aloud, smiling at Santana...

"I think we should go to the ticket desk after we check in, first thing, and see what shows are available," Santana suggested.

"And book the spa for Sunday?" Brittany asked.

"That's what I think," Santana agreed.

"Do you think we'll be able to check-in early? Looks like we'll get there ahead of schedule."

"Well if not maybe we can gamble a little bit. Nothing too crazy though."

"Sure thing." Brittany looked out the window and smiled.

Santana took one hand off the wheel so she could hold one of Brittany's on the center console. "I was also thinking... That we might make tonight a little bit more formal... Like a date or something." Santana was lucky she had the excuse of driving a car because she was too nervous to look at Brittany.

"Santana, I've given you an orgasm almost every night the past two weeks. You don't have to be nervous about asking me out. Of course, I'm gonna say yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can make tonight a date night." Brittany lifted their entwined hands and laid a kiss on Santana's.

Santana smiled wide and drove just a little faster...

The desk attendant was only too happy to check them in early, and after tipping the bellman to bring the bags to their rooms, Brittany and Santana went to see what shows still had tickets available.

It ended up being bad news because all of the shows that they wanted to see were sold out for that night. It was Saturday night after all, but they were able to get tickets for the show of a comedian for a Sunday show.

"So, ideas?" Brittany asked as they pocketed the tickets, "Because I'm not hungry, and I don't really feel like drinking this early, especially if we're going to have a our _date_ later..."

"Seems a shame to waste this bright sunny day by staying indoors..." Santana began, "You feel like hitting the swimming pool?" She suggested.

They splashed around until their legs cramped from the exercise, needed because they hadn't run for a few days. Calling it quits, they rubbed lotion on each other, ordered a couple of beers from a waitress, and laid out on their reclining loungers near the pool.

There were lots of drunk girls running around in skimpy suits, so therefore the abundance of bouncing boobs served to keep one's head turning if one was an admirer of tits. "Tell you what, babe, I don't know who came up with poolside bars, but they are probably very rich. I bet we could retire if we came up with an idea that better combined sex and alcohol," Santana joked with Brittany as the latest pair strolled by.

"Definitely makes for a satisfying vacation," said Brittany agreeing.

"We ought to think about another," Santana pondered. "Plan another vacation... this has been too much fun not to do again."

"I'm on board with that... just as long as it's with you," Brittany smilingly replied. Then, downing the last of her drink, she said, "I think I'm done, Santana, I feel like a nap... sun really sucks the energy from me."

"Me too, let's go up and nap," Santana said in agreement.

Surprisingly, they were both content to snuggle together on the king bed and go to sleep. The feeling of contentment that enveloped Santana, brought a smile to her soul, and made her forget how nervous she was about their date.

When they woke up, each went to separate corners of the suite to prepare in private, as close to a real date as possible. Santana donned her favorite red dress, mostly because she knew it was also Brittany's favorite.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Brittany said leering at her as she twirled around.

Santana had already worn in once on their trip, but it was such a hit with Brittany, she couldn't bare to wear anything else. That's when she realized she was whipped.

Brittany chose a new dress Santana had not seen before: pale blue in color, strapless, and containing a big slit up the side for her killer legs. The ensemble fitting her body perfectly in Santana's opinion.

"Wow...that really looks good on you." Santana said in wide eyed amazement.

"If you like it, then, mission accomplished."

At the nicest restaurant in the hotel complex, they ate a leisurely dinner and enjoyed a couple of glasses of a nice wine. At times Santana noticed glances from other diners. There were of course admiring glances from both men and women. But more interestingly, there were bemused reactions to whenever Brittany reached hold and held Santana's hand. It was nice to know for Santana that her and Brittany could get away with some PDA.

After the meal, they wandered the casino floor, "Feeling lucky?" Brittany asked as they passed the Blackjack tables.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world having you as my date."

"Santana..." Brittany blushed.

"I think I am going to play some though." Santana finally answered. "Are you going to play with me?"

"I'll watch." Brittany replied.

Taking one of the opened seats at nearby table, Santana settled in and drew five hundred in chips from the dealer, a very attractive woman who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Santana's breasts as she dealt the next hand.

Flipping her cards over, Santana was disgusted by their uselessness so she folded outright. Brittany got pouty after seeing that, but Santana reassured her. Brittany cheered up and gave Santana an encouraging kiss on the cheek.

Then surprisingly Santana got hot. She ended up getting three Blackjacks in a row, followed by beating the dealer with one hand and getting the dealer to bust on another. With a change in dealers, Santana cashed out.

"Santana, that was amazing," Brittany said with admiration. "You won $5000!"

"Not bad for an hour's work," Santana replied with just a hint of smugness.

"Almost eleven... want to go back upstairs?" Brittany asked.

Having a thought, Santana opened her clutch and pulled out ten Hundreds to hand to Brittany. Brittany seemed confused so Santana explained, "You were my good luck charm."

"Santana..." Brittany pouted. "Now I can't sleep with you tonight without feeling like a hooker."

Santana was shocked, "Brittany. I'm so sorry, I didn't think..."

"I'm just kidding Santana," Brittany said, cutting her off, "Let's go have sex."

"Yes ma'am," Santana said meekly as she scurried to catch up with Brittany...

Walking as if being pulled by an invisible string attached to Santana's body, Brittany removed her own dress, her fingers reaching for the zippers, both of them still staring hard at the other. Also quickly losing her strapless bra, Brittany's hand started kneading one of her breasts, squeezing tightly and pulling on her hard nipple with her fingers.

She gently pushed Santana until Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed. Brittany stood before her, fondling her own breasts, both of them now, with both of her hands. Guiding a breast towards Santana's face, she pushed it into Santana's mouth. Brittany was gasping when Santana sucked her nipple into her mouth, and softly nibbled and bit on it.

"Bite me... harder... harder, uuhhhhhhhh... like that. I uhh...oooooh... don't usually do this... aaahhhh... on the first date," Brittany gasped, her fingers digging into Santana's scalp as she held her head in her hands.

Santana sucked and chewed on Brittany's breasts feeling that her lust for her was immeasurable. It was incredibly erotic for Santana too. "Well I did just give you a thousand bucks..."

Brittany pushed Santana onto her back as she pulled her tit from Santana's mouth. Brittany's nipples shown wet in the dim light and her aureole showed the imprints of Santana's teeth. She slowly walked on her knees until her pussy was over Santana's head.

Brittany's scent sent flashes of heat to Santana's pussy. Reaching with her fingers, Santana pulled Brittany's lips apart. They were slick from her arousal and Santana invaded them quickly with her tongue, straining to reach as Brittany lowered herself onto Santana.

"My ass, baby, finger my ass," Brittany cried out as she began moving her pussy in slow circles on Santana's face as Santana ate and tongued her.

Spreading Brittany's ass cheeks with her hands as she lifted up slightly, Santana pushed one finger deep into Brittany's asshole without a second thought or hesitation. Santana pushed in all the way to her last knuckle and sucked hard on Brittany's clit at the same time.

"Aaaaaaah...aaaaaaah...fuccckkkkk, fffuuuuuuck me..." Brittany cried out as she slammed her pussy hard against Santana, "Oh Santana, oh Santana...oh sweet fuck, Santana, I'm cumming...Oh...My...God!" Brittany's body quaked and shook as she spewed non-sensical babble from her mouth.

Then Brittany fell forward onto the bed when the last quake of orgasm ended. Her scent was intoxicating for Santana, just the smell of her climax raised Santana's arousal level beyond belief.

"Give me a minute... I need to catch my breath... but when I do, I am going to send you to the moon, I promise," Brittany gasped as Santana slid out from under her to lay next to her on the bed.

"Always worth waiting for," Santana cooed while moving Brittany's sweaty hair from her neck with her fingers.

"Be right back, baby... got to pee," Brittany said as she rolled off the bed.

Santana closed her eyes, and played with her very horny pussy with her fingers while she waited for Brittany to return. Feeling a weight on the bed, Santana turned, opened her eyes, and saw Brittany kneeling on the bed.

Attached to Brittany's waist, she had their newly-purchased strap-on. Brittany momentarily detached the dildo to push its tip into her own pussy slowly. She closed her eyes as it spread her apart with its thick body. "Oh, this will be perfect. But I should warn you, I've never used one before." She removed the dildo from her pussy and reattached it in the harness. It was slick and wet from her juices still.

Laying at Santana's side, Brittany lowered her hand, and using the fingers of one hand, she peeled Santana's pussy-lips apart. Lowering her mouth to Santana's neck, she started nibbling as her other hand helped the dildo into Santana's pussy.

"Ummph," Santana squealed when she had accepted all of its nine inches, smiling as Brittany did it.

Chewing on Santana's neck with her mouth and teeth, Brittany fucked Santana hard and deep using their toy. Santana was already worked up from pleasuring Brittany, but Brittany's relentlessness brought immediate cries of joy from her that seem to echo in their room.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's torso and used it as leverage to pound in to Santana harder. Her other hand reached around to play with Santana's clit as she pushed the fake cock as hard as she could muster.

"Goddamn it, I love you!" Santana screamed at her moment of climax. Her words and screams of pleasure were surely being heard by others through the opened balcony doors.

As she came down, she took several long deep breaths as Brittany shed herself of the complex appendage. Santana played back what happened. Santana thought to herself: She loved Brittany? Did she just say that?

"Hey..." Brittany spoke up as pulled out the covers for her and Santana.

"Britt... That was... Ummm... The orgasm talking. I..."

"No, Santana shhhh..." Brittany put her finger on Santana's lips to stop her talking. "I want to say it back."

"You do?"

"Mhmm. I love you too, Santana."

They fell asleep in each other's arms lazily kissing.

**...Day 16...**

They slept in because they earned it. They didn't have anything planned beyond a 3 o'clock spa appointment, so they filled the AM daylight hours with lots of wake up sex. They made their way to one of the lunch buffets after showering once they had been satisfied.

"You seem to like morning sex. Is that normal for you?" Brittany asked casually between bites of her salad.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't wait to kick those assholes out of bed so I could masturbate in the shower," she answered honestly, "But now, with you? Seems to be a whole other thing for me when I wake up in a bed with you."

"Not a bad thing is it?"

"You tell me," Santana replied somewhat smart-assedly.

"Nope, not a bad thing at all... don't know that I've ever felt this desired by anyone in my life, kinda feels good, actually."

"Kinda what I think, too," Santana said with certainty.

"It's going to be a little weird after we get back home. You know, with both of us having our own places and all," Brittany mused while picking at her salad.

"I've been thinking about that too, and I think I've found a solution," Santana replied as she pushed her empty plate off to the side.

"I'm all ears," Brittany said.

"Let's move in together... seems like the perfect solution," Santana remarked. She made sure the tone of her voice was too serious to be some light-hearted, smart-assed comment.

"Ummm wow, Santana, our lofts aren't really all that large," Brittany said, "I mean, we could do it I suppose, but man, it'd be really tight cramming both of our lives into one of those lofts. Although we could make a trap door between our two places, but that might get us kicked out."

"Then, after we get back home, we should start looking at buying a place together." Santana countered very matter-of-factly. "I'm serious about this Britt."

Brittany just stared at her for a few heartbeats. The silence sent Santana into panic mode, but then Brittany said one magic word, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"That's what I said... I think that's a great idea. So don't try to take it back."

Reaching across the table, Santana grasped the fingers of Brittany's hand, looked at her face, and said in a soft voice, "Deal."

"Deal..." Brittany repeated with a gentle, loving squeeze to Santana's hand...

The rest of their day in Atlantic City was a delight to the senses, especially their visit to the spa. There they we were pampered beyond belief. Then there evening at the comedian's show was funny beyond words, keeping the packed room rolling in laughter. Finally they indulged in some late-night food cravings at a Johnny Rocket's, both thinking the burgers were out of the world awesome, as advertised.

Surprisingly, they didn't have sex that night. Instead, they curled up in novelty souvenir pajamas watching really bad movies on tv. Santana snuggled against Brittany's body as she held her close. The scent from Santana's hair was pleasing to Brittany as she nuzzled the top of Santana's head against her lips. It was, simply, a wonderful ending to their stay...

**...Day 17...**

Brittany and Santana were less than a day from home and they chose to take the slow path to try and prolong the vacation.

"Home is programmed into the GPS," Brittany confirmed when they pulled away from a Starbucks drive-thru, "we ought to get there around four-ish or so."

"That'll work..."

"Oh, shit... look at what I just found, Santana," Brittany gushed. She had been digging around in her purse when she found the last joint, slightly crushed but still intact. She smoothed out the wrinkles carefully so as not to tear the thin paper.

"Good thing we weren't going through an airport with that little surprise in there," Santana smirked.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should save it? A memento of our trip?" She asked as she put it into her pocket.

"Yeah..." Santana said in agreement and settled in for the boring drive.

Traffic was sparse, and staring at the long, straight highway in front of her that stretched to the horizon, Santana ached for a little speed and excitement. So she put her foot down and the car climbed in speed. Then out of nowhere, lights flashed behind her. Santana's heart jumped into her throat when she heard the sirens behind her.

"Fuck."

Though lucky for them, they got a kind state trooper, a woman too. "You two are lucky that I'm at the end of an eighteen hour shift and don't want to deal with the paperwork... watch your speed, ladies, got it?" The State trooper said to them as she leaned over to talk through the opened window.

"Yes ma'am," Santana replied meekly. "Thank you, I really do appreciate you cutting us a break," she said further. The trooper departed and Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"Cute ass," Brittany remarked as she stared at the trooper's reflection in her mirror.

"Cute ass? We could've gotten busted and 'cute ass' is what you took from that stop?" Santana asked, stupefied.

"Well, that, and big boobs... think her boobs were bigger than yours, Santana," Brittany answered with a chuckle.

"You tired of my _girls_ already, Brittany?"

"Not at all, love your _girls__._" Brittany then threw in a playful squeeze of them just so Santana was sure.

"I'm glad you love them," Santana teased back with a smirk, but then she got serious, "I'm glad you love me too."

Brittany didn't say anything for a few minutes, long enough that Santana began to wonder if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Santana, I... I am so happy we said those words to each other out loud the other night but..." she stumbled to say, "...I mean, you know about my past, right?"

"Pretty sure I do, babe."

"Santana, every time I've said those words to someone... every time Santana, it was the kiss of death for the relationship," her words came out deliberately and carefully chosen. Turning her face towards Santana, she took her hand in hers and brought it to her chest, over her heart, holding it there with her hand. "I don't want to fuck this up, Santana, I really don't..." She said softly, kissing the tips of Santana's fingers afterwards and releasing her hand from hers, "This thing with you has been so much so fast..."

"Okay... I understand completely," Santana replied forcing a smile, "We'll just forget..."

"No," Brittany interrupted to say, "What I trying so say is: you're worth the risk. I know that I love you..." she answered softly.

"That sounds about right," Santana replied. "I love you too."

The drive was going about as good as it could be after that. With the car's cruise control locked in safely at the speed limit, it felt to Santana as if they were barely moving, a feeling made worse by the fact that there was hardly any traffic.

"You know that cop back there?" Brittany remarked.

"Yeah, what about her? Want to send her a thank-you card for letting us go?"

"Probably not, that's not what I was going to say," Brittany answered, "What I was going to say ask was: did you you think that her tight-fitting uniform was standard issue or did she make alterations to it to be that disarmingly sexy?"

"Okaaay..." Santana replied, a little unsure about where Brittany was going with that comment.

"You see, I got kind of turned on by how mad she was at us when she pulled us over. I never really had a thing for cop uniforms before..."

"Seriously Brittany? She was like 40!"

"I mean she was hot, but it wasn't her specifically, it was the idea of her; struggling in a male dominated profession but maintaining her feminine allure. Do you think you can buy those uniforms? Usually the ones you see in Halloween stores are way too fetishy to be real."

"Would you want ME to wear that for you in bed? Is that what you are asking?"

"We could both wear one... Imagine two female cops tough on crime and thrown together by a misogynist chief, but then they fall in love?"

"I would do that for you Britt, but I don't know if I am ready for all that crazy role play stuff."

"Okay, but if there comes a time when we really want to kink it up, there's always ways to do that, more discreetly of course," Brittany remarked. "I know of a couple of Lez-bars and clubs in the Village."

"I'll keep that in mind," Santana commented. That's when Santana realized just how hard she had fallen for Brittany in the past two weeks. Frank discussions of sexual exploration now excited her because she wanted to do those things for Brittany. Santana realized that she'd never been happier then she was when with her... "Brittany... umm one quick question though."

"Yeah?"

"If we keep making plans like this, does that mean we're girlfriends?"

Brittany blushed and smiled. "If you want us to be, then yes."

"Let's be girlfriends then!" Santana said excitedly. Then as soon as she said that Santana glanced towards Brittany just as she was shimmying her shorts over her hips and legs until they were gathered at her ankles.

"Hope you can drive with one hand, girlfriend," Brittany said softly, gripping and pulling Santana's right hand to the top of her panties, sliding her fingers under the waist band.

"You want me to play with you while I'm driving?" Santana asked, but she still kept her hand in place.

"It's what girlfriends do," Brittany answered softly, scooting a bit closer to make it easier for Santana to do so, then reclining her seat a bit.

"You're really wet," Santana commented when the tip of her forefinger slid over Brittany's clit.

"Uh-huh," Her response was earthy. Her hips moved just a tiny bit under the massage of Santana's finger.

Brittany had gotten off by the New York State line...

When they ended up getting caught in familiar New York City traffic, they switched out to let Brittany drive. Once in position, both of their phones chimed with waiting messages.

"Want to check mine for me?" Brittany asked, since she was driving.

"Okay: a text from Holly and April, sent to both of our phones, thanking us for the lovely flowers and card that we sent," Santana said, smiling at the gesture.

"You have one from work. Apparently a Ms. Berry wants to hire you again." Brittany rolled her eyes but asked Santana to continue. Scrolling to the next message in queue, Santana said, "Oh... it's from Marley." Looking up from the phone in her hand to Brittany's face, Santana said, "you probably ought to read that one yourself." She was not comfortable with reading anything from Brittany's ex.

"Delete it," Brittany instructed.

"Delete it? Are you sure?"

"Bitch hasn't got a thing to say to me that I want, or need, to hear," Brittany said just as sternly as her command to delete it, "She probably knows that I've moved on, and her fucking ego can't bear the thought that anyone could do that."

"Okay, if you're sure..." But Santana's finger still did not pressing the delete command on the phone.

"Even if I didn't have you in my life, Santana, I'd still delete it, okay? Marley is the past; plain and simple."

"And I'm the present?" Santana asked.

Brittany was silent for a few heartbeats, "You're more. You're my future and my everything. Would that be such a terrible thing, Santana, for either of us, if that's our life now?"

"No, it wouldn't, not by a long shot... I'm returning from our vacation a whole other person. A person that I'm comfortable with, a person that I never knew existed within me. I'm still figuring it out Brittany, and I've no doubt that there'll be ups and downs as I find my way through a whole new set of emotions... so have patience with me. But, at the end of the day, we love each other so I want to see the future with you," she said softly. Exhaling with a big puff, she pressed the delete command, sending Marley's message off into cyberspace, then she glanced over to look at Brittany.

Brittany had a smile on her lips and her eyes were wet with tears. "Bet you didn't think our trip would end this way when you asked me to come along, did you?"

"I wouldn't change a thing about our trip," Santana replied, "not one fucking thing."

Brittany just smiled. "Remember when we first met, when I moved in above you? Well, I was astounded at the connection I felt when you introduced yourself to me, welcoming me to the building. It shocked me actually; we only talked for ten or fifteen minutes that first time, and yet, when you walked away, I felt like I already knew you."

"Me too, babe," Santana replied, "I walked away from that first meeting with you feeling like I had known you forever."

"What the reader said to us in New Orleans? About us being lovers in a past life? Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Before this trip, I would've dismissed her reading as a street-con. But, now? Like you said, it has to make you wonder."

They sat in contemplation of the commitment they had made to each other for a few minutes. Brittany then reached over to Santana with her hand to stroke Santana's breast with her fingers. Santana jumped in surprise but let it happen.

"Do me a favor?" Brittany asked.

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"Lean your seat back a bit and undo your blouse for me and loosen the snap of your shorts. I'm gonna pay you back."

"Horny are you?"

"Me?" Brittany replied, "I always want to touch and play with you. But, I especially want to feel you right now... please?"

Santana did as Brittany asked. Soon she was reaching behind her back to unhook her bra after she had unbuttoned her blouse. She reclined her seat almost half-way down, and threw her hands above her head. Her fingers gripped onto the head-rest of the passenger seat and her ass scooted as near to Brittany as she could without ending up on the center console.

Smiling at Santana's body quickly, Brittany reached with her right hand and began feeling and fondling Santana's tits. She had to return her eyes to the road, but she could tell her touch was making Santana's nipples hard immediately.

"Mmmmmmmm, that feels really good," Santana moaned as Brittany's hand and fingers played with her breasts. Her bra was almost pushed up to her neck, and her blouse was wide-opened with the two halves draped against her ribs.

"Feels good to me too, Santana... you have no idea how good it feels to me to touch you." Brittany's voice was sultry and husky with desire.

Santana closed her eyes when she felt Brittany's hand begin the walk down her body. The delicate touch from Brittany's fingers caused Santana's stomach muscles to quiver in reaction.

Brittany parted the top of Santana's shorts and unzipped the fly to spread the material apart. As soon as Brittany was slipping her fingers under the waistband of Santana's underwear, Santana spread her legs a bit in an involuntary reaction.

Brittany slid a finger between Santana's pussy-lips and rubbed it up and down a few times. Santana was soaked from her arousal, and Brittany had to bring her finger up to her mouth to taste Santana. "Mmmmm, that tastes good, Santana. I love how you taste, honey," Brittany cooed after she had sucked her finger clean.

Sliding her hand into Santana's panties again after she had that first taste, Brittany cupped Santana's pussy and pushed her middle finger into her. She slowly pushed it in deeper and deeper until she could go no further.

"Ummmph...yeeeaaaaah, oh sweet Lord, yeah," Santana moaned with pleasure as Brittany began fingering her with a steady rhythm. The underside of her finger was rubbing across Santana's clit which was as hard as ever by then.

Brittany fingered Santana for a deliciously long time, removing her finger every once in a while to suck Santana's juices from it, and even pushing it into Santana's mouth a couple of times for her to taste herself. Whenever Brittany did that, Santana held her hand and sucked her finger with all her strength.

"Damn, Santana, it my finger was a cock, it would've cum by now," Brittany commented.

"Don't be gross," Santana warned. She was thankful for never having to suck cock again... She was happily a pussy slut now, and all Brittany's.

When Brittany took her finger from Santana's mouth and resumed fingering her that last time, Santana gripped Brittany's wrist with both of her hands and held it in place. Santana started rotating her hips and humping against Brittany's finger, slowly at first but increasingly faster as she felt my climax arriving.

"Aaaaaaah fuck," Santana screamed aloud when the monster orgasm freed itself from her body. Her scream then became a mewing whimpering of babble as the sensations ebbed and flowed within her.

Opening her eyes after a minute or so, Santana still had Brittany's wrist in her grip between her legs as their car slowly passed a semi. The driver caught a glimpse of Santana's tits with her blouse wide open, as well as of Brittany's hand between Santana's legs. He blasted his air-horn a couple of times as they drove past him and it caused them to burst out in laughter.

"Guess he has jerk-off material for the night," Brittany joked as Santana started putting herself together again.

"Yeah, and if his is half as good as mine was, he'll be a happy camper," Santana teased...

Pulling up to their apartment, Brittany and Santana worked out a plan for the night. Since Brittany won a rock, paper, scissors match, they agreed to unload her luggage first, then Santana's. It only took two trips so it was fine.

After finishing Santana's stuff, Brittany got Santana's attention. "Okay, flip a coin," she said, holding a coin in her hand, ready to flip.

"Flip for what?" Santana asked, puzzled.

"Heads or tails... If I win, we sleep at my place, if you win, your place," Brittany explained.

"Do we get to make love either way?"

"Definitely."

"Then, just pick whichever," Santana said, "As long as I get to sleep with you, I don't really care where it is."

"Damn, you're a sweet one," Brittany laughed and pocketed the coin.

"Yeah... I guess I am, aren't I?" Santana agreed, kissing her sweetly afterwards.

"Tell you what... get yourself squared away down here while I do the same upstairs, okay? Come up when you're ready and we'll shack up at my place tonight. Oh, what do you want to eat tonight? But don't say my pussy... I already know you wanna do that."

"Surprise me... hell, we ought to order out really," Santana said as she placed her arms around Brittany's neck to pull her down to her lips. Santana gave her a long kiss full of lustful promise of a night of passion.

"Want to order some Korean BBQ?" Brittany suggested while their bodies swayed a bit, side to side, with her hands holding on to Santana's hips.

"That'll work, sweetie... now, get your ass outta here so I can put my crap away... I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot... got little surprise for you tonight," Brittany said with a tone of mystery and a leery grin, "Pretty sure you'll like it," and with a final pinch to Santana's cheek, Brittany gave me a sweet smile and a little peck.

They ordered the food almost as soon as Santana joined Brittany upstairs after unpacking, checking messages in her home office, and doing other normal back-from-vacation-shit one must do upon return. There was a message from her mother, chastising her about not keeping in touch during her time away.

"Why don't you Skype me when you get back from your trip to catch up on your life, sweetheart... love you, baby girl."

Santana realized in that moment, that she hadn't even considered what impact it would have on her family when they found out that she was in love with a woman. That was something she vowed to worry about after dinner with Brittany, so she pushed the thought from her mind and headed upstairs.

"Throw your stuff in here," Brittany said, pointing to her bedroom, "I'll make us a couple of cocktails, okay?"

The directive gave Santana pause and her face scrunched up from a realization that popped into her head. "We've known each other, what? Two years now? All that time and I've never been beyond your living room or kitchen."

"Me neither; in your place I mean, now that I think about it," Brittany mused as well.

"Oh, wow, like the bed," Santana yelled from Brittany's room, complimenting her on the modern, queen-sized four-poster.

"Tell you the truth, I think I've been spoiled with all of these kings we've been sharing. Is yours a King?" Brittany remarked as she walked in handing Santana a drink.

"Nope, it's not, it's a queen like yours."

"Maybe we ought to think about getting a new bed, a big-ass King, you know, for our _new_ place?"

"I'd like it... that's what we'll do." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed her cheek as she nuzzled against her.

"Showered yet?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. I hoped we could do that together... after we eat, maybe?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

While waiting for their dinner, they were lounging on Brittany's sofa making notes about features they'd both like to have in a shared domicile. Sipping on rum and cokes, they were feeling the buzz quickly after only a couple of sips.

"Be right back," Brittany said with a smile while hopping off of the sofa and going into the smaller, second bedroom that she used as an office/dancing room. "Surprise number one, girlfriend," She announced, handing Santana a sketch book from behind her back. "You've been bugging my ass to see them ever since you bought me those crayons." She plopped herself back onto the sofa and stretched her leg so that she could rub Santana's boobs with her toes.

Opening the sketch-book, Santana was stunned by the sketch of the view from the balcony in the Gulf, the colors jumping from the page and embracing you, the image exactly as Santana remembered it. Turning the page to the next one, it was a different beach scene, and then two scenes from New Orleans.

"Brittany, these are beautiful," Santana gushed as she closed the book, "You really did these from memory with that tiny box of crayons?"

"You're not done though... start at the back of the book and move forward," Brittany instructed. "I used more than crayons."

"Whoa..." Santana started to say, but the words stopped when she looked upon a pencil sketch of herself, naked and laying in bed on top of rumpled sheets. In total there were ten sketches of Santana: some profiles of her driving, a couple of her as she tanned on a beach, and a few of her in different naked poses of sleep. "When...I mean, I don't..."

"Most mornings I woke before you and would sketch you while you slept... the rest were memory," Brittany said, answering her unspoken questions.

"I don't know what to say... No one's ever done anything like this for me," Santana stumbled to say, wiping away a small tear.

"Yeah, I know," Brittany grinned. She then jumped off of the couch to answer the doorbell which announced the arrival of their dinner for the night.

Food eaten, they took a leisurely shower together, the slight buzz from the rum hovering pleasantly within them as they washed and played with each other, giggles rising above the sound of the cascading water.

Then they returned to the living room after they had showered. Both of them forewent shirts of any kind, and just ate dinner in only panties. Brittany found a 50s Crooner radio station for background music then joined Santana on her couch afterwards. They settled into a corner of the couch, snuggling and kissing each other while their hands fondled and played. The foreplay soon had them breathing harder and harder from the building sexual energy and desires.

"Wanna' go to bed and continue this?" Brittany asked in a low, husky tone, between bites of Santana's nipples.

"Uh-huh," Santana answered with a soft voice, her fingers running through Brittany's hair as she held her head to her breasts.

Brittany gave one of Santana's nipples one last bite before standing to lead her to her bed. The bite had been just shy of unbearable pain, but arousing, nevertheless. They took each other's panties off and fell into a naked embrace with many kisses as soon as they laid on her bed. Both of them rubbed and grinded against each other as their kissing became even more lustful. The moans of excitement escaped from mouths and filled the room.

"Baby...do you trust me?" Brittany broke from Santana's lips to ask.

"Uh-huh," Santana answered. While she briefly thought the question was a bit odd, she was **way** too turned on to deal with that thought at the moment.

"Good," Brittany said simply. She pulled herself from Santana's arms to turn towards her nightstand, open a drawer, and reach for something. "Close your eyes for a second."

When Santana did, she felt something quickly cover her eyes. "Britt? Wha..."

"Shhhh... trust me, okay?"

Santana had opened her eyes, but could see nothing but a faint hint of light through the blindfold. It was a strange sensation, the deprivation of sight forcing her other senses to ramp up, to compensate for the lack of visual ability. Strangely, Santana felt a bit of excitement from it.

"Britt..."

"Shhhh, don't talk..."

Santana could feel Brittany's body shift to get something else out of her nightstand, but of course, Santana could not see what it was. Brittany kissed Santana hard and lustfully, surprising and pleasing Santana. Then Santana felt Brittany's tongue slide into her mouth and begin explorations.

Santana was so caught up in kissing Brittany that she almost didn't feel the something that was slapped over one of her wrists. Brittany's mouth was hard on Santana's as Santana felt her arm stretched out above her head. When Brittany released that hand, she quickly grabbed the other and slipped, what Santana finally realized was a fuzzy handcuff, over that wrist as well.

Santana stayed silent. Santana was both slightly concerned at this new thing and very excited by the unknown of what else was coming. Then she felt Brittany leave the bed and felt her securing Santana's legs with cuffs of their own. Her legs were spread out and secured to the bedposts from that.

"Comfy?" Brittany asked when she joined Santana again on the bed.

Before Santana could answer, Brittany's mouth was on hers. Her tongue went deep in Santana's mouth as her body was laying on top of her. Their breasts were pressing hard against each other. All Santana could do was lay there as Brittany had her way with her.

Brittany was kissing Santana all over: touching, pinching, and biting her nipples to the point of pain and pleasure. Santana's hips responded to the grinding with rotations and grindings of her own, driving her almost mad with desire and frustration because she couldn't. She needed it in the worst way.

There was little of Santana's body that Brittany didn't kiss, touch, bite, and nibble on as she worked her way slowly down. When she ran her tongue slowly up the sole of Santana's foot to suck on a toe, Santana thought she would climax then from that alone. Brittany found Santana's pussy and clit, bringing her to the brink several times, but always backing off before Santana could cum.

"Baby, I need to hold you... please, please let me hold you, please let me cum," Santana begged and begged of Brittany. She could feel Brittany move as she crawled until she gripped Santana's head with her thighs and held it in place. Santana's nostrils smelled the sexual arousal approaching her face, and she was moaning when she felt Brittany's pussy fall to her mouth.

"Not yet..." Brittany groaned as guttural, animal sounds coming from Santana beneath her.

Santana feverishly began eating and tasting Brittany's sweetness, all the while her own orgasm was held in limbo, bubbling just below the surface of her skin, begging to be set free.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmph, Sweet fucking FUCK," Brittany cried aloud, "Oh damn, damn, Oh My God!," her voice cried again when she orgasmed. Brittany was humping hard against Santana's mouth, and her juices were flowing freely, dripping from the corners of Santana's mouth. "Oh damnit, Santana," she finally said after she was able to slow down her breathing and catch a breath, "Oh, baby that was so fucking good."

Santana felt the weight of Brittany's body bouncing on the bed as she collapsed next to her. "Britt..."

"Shh, baby, I know, I know how badly you need to cum... your time is coming, just let me catch my breath... I promise you, it'll be worth the wait," Brittany whispered as she kissed and held Santana to her body. "I'll be right back, sweetie, just a minute, okay" She said that and then got up off the bed.

Santana lay there, still not able to move very much because of the restraints, loving it and hating it all at the same time. Frustration and excitement churned within her, a myriad of emotions that she had never dealt with before in her life. She heard her footsteps as Brittany approached the bed, and then felt her hands as she removed the leg restraints. Santana moved them about, sliding them to relieve the slight cramping she had started feeling.

"Remember when you said that we needed to get a strap-on, so we went to buy one? But then I went back in the store to use the bathroom after we did?" Brittany remarked as her hands slipped behind Santana's head to undo the blindfold.

"Yes..." Santana said. Her voice was so shaky she barely heard herself.

Brittany removed the blindfold, and though the lamp next to the bed was on a low setting, Santana had to close her eyes quickly from the brightness it produced, squeezing them tightly for a second before slowly opening them again.

"Well that was a lie. I sort of bought a second strap-on. It's different, maybe even better than our other, but it's one I'm sure you'll like." She kissed Santana afterwards, then released her arms and hands from those restraints.

Santana blinked a few times, her eyes now adjusted, and looked towards the foot of the bed which was in shadow. Brittany was standing there with the strap-on's harness around her hips and a large, thick black dildo protruding in front. Santana said nothing because she was mesmerized by Brittany's stare and the way her hands slowly moved over the dildo, slathering lubricant up and down the massive toy.

Brittany crawled onto the bed from the foot, brought her arms under Santana's legs and lifted them, forcing them backwards. She pushed them so far backwards that Santana could almost kiss her own knee.

"Britt... it is big, it looks really, really big," Santana said as she watched the large head bobbing in front of her. Her eyes locked on that black monster glistening with lubricant. "I only just could handle the other one..."

"It looks big, but it should be enjoyable, honey," Brittany assured as she gently inserted the huge head into Santana's pussy.

Santana felt the inner walls of her pussy spreading immediately to accommodate the invader and she started to moan instantly.

Giving Santana a second or two to relax, Brittany pushed further into Santana. Brittany went deeper and deeper, until Santana thought her pussy would split.

"That's half of it, Santana... Do you think you can take the rest?" Brittany asked, after halting for Santana to relax once more.

Nodding her head frantically, Santana's breathing was labored from excitement and need. Santana grabbed her own legs at the knees and pulled them even further back than Brittany had pushed them earlier. She spread herself wider for Brittany and let out soft whimpering sounds from her mouth.

With one final push of her hips, Brittany had reached Santana's hips. The black dildo was totally filling Santana's pussy. Brittany started grinding down against Santana and Santana was grinding furiously back as Brittany began fucking her. Brittany started by slowly pulling the thing almost completely out, then pushing it back it all the way, with each time becoming faster and faster.

No longer than a minute or two elapsed after Brittany had begun the rhythmic fucking of Santana's pussy before that familiar and intense wave of joy that had been straining to burst from within Santana, did so, causing her to scream.

Having finally been given the release she had been desperate for, Santana focused in on being fucked by her girlfriend. "Harder, harder, faster, fuck me faster," Santana begged of Brittany as her hips bucked against Brittany's efforts, again and again. Many more smaller orgasms soon were erupting from within Santana as if on a timer.

"Ooooooooh, oh babe, ooooooh babe," Santana cried aloud. Brittany was fucking Santana harder and better than any other in her life had ever done. Santana took it, relished it, needed it, knowing that she would do anything to keep those feelings churning. Grinding against Brittany's thrusts, Santana bent forward with her head and latched onto one of Brittany's tits and started sucking and biting her with ferocity.

Santana somewhere lost count of the total number of climaxes that she had in the hour or so that Brittany fucked her like that. Brittany was drenched in sweat with little droplets falling to Santana's face and mingling with her own that now drenched her face, hair, and body.

Finally, reaching the end of her ability to endure, Santana stopped Brittany with her hands to Brittany's shoulders. Santana pushed back on Brittany saying, "No more, please... no more Britt-Britt, I'm done. I'm... I can't take much more."

With a loud gasp of exhaustion, Brittany collapsed on top of Santana. Their heaving chests pushed hard against each other. Brittany rested like that a few minutes before lifting off and pulling her dildo out of Santana's throbbing, wet pussy.

Through half-closed eyes Santana watched as Brittany removed her harness and tossed the strap-on to the side. Brittany's eyes found Santana's and she moved until she was sitting next to her. Brittany gently pulled Santana up into an embrace, smoothing her wet hair with gentle strokes and her lips placing butterfly kisses to her sweaty cheeks.

"Did I hurt you, Santana. Please tell me if I did." Her warm breath sent shivers up and down Santana's spine.

"No... no, its alright, its okay..." Santana answered, relaxing totally into Brittany's arms, void of strength to hold herself upright.

"Come on Santana, lean on me... let me help you into the shower... we both need to take another one." Brittany was so soft and loving it was hard to believe she had been relentlessly fucking Santana mere minutes earlier.

Brittany washed Santana throughly, slowly, lovingly. Her touches were soft. She was kissing Santana's skin every once in a while, kissing the bite marks and red marks from her earlier pinches and nibbles. "Sit here," she said as she sat Santana down on the corner bench-seat of her shower stall, "I'll finish up quickly, okay?"

Santana just nodded, too tired to talk.

Drying Santana first, then herself, Brittany retrieved some pajamas for them, and dressed them both. Taking Santana by the hand, she sat her on her couch, and then went into the kitchen and pouring them each a glass of water. She set hers on the coffee table, saying, "Give me a minute, I'll strip the sheets and remake the bed... won't take me more than a minute or two." She kissed sweetly on the tip of the nose and went.

Santana relaxed into the corner of the couch sipping her water and waited for Brittany to return. The whole time she was feeling a throbbing between her legs as if that monster dildo was still inside of her.

"There, all done... clean sheets for me and my lady," Brittany announced, sitting next to Santana on the couch. Her legs folded under her body, indian-style, and she faced Santana. "Do you hate me? Did I mess us up because of what I did... tell me if you're angry, please..." Her words almost sounded like one long sentence, as if she was rushing to beat a clock or something.

"No, you didn't mess up anything, Britt... You just... caught me by surprise... But hate you? No way..." Santana answered with a smile, then, pulled Brittany towards her lips with a hand behind her head. She kissed her sweetly, a kiss of love, not one of lust. "That is absolutely the biggest anything that I've ever been fucked with," she said after pulling back from the kiss, "and the only one to make me cum..."

She was feeling better because she felt her strength returning with each passing second.

"So, you did like it then?"

"All of it, the restraints, the blindfold, every bit of it... it was the most erotic fucking I've ever had."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, Britt, that's a really good thing,"

"So... tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tie me up and blindfold me, if you'd like, I mean it's only fair," Brittany said with a leery grin and her eyebrows raised.

"We'll see," Santana laughed, "might just do that."

"Any ideas on what you want to do tomorrow? I'll be through with my checking up stuff by noon-ish."

"If we had a warm beach nearby, that's what I'd want to do," Santana sighed, "but since we don't, I'd like to drop off the car for detailing and cleaning, for sure."

"Yeeaaah, probably not a bad idea considering what we've both left behind on your leather seats," Brittany said with a smirk, causing Santana to laugh along with her.

"We need to run," Santana said when the thought hit her, "we haven't run in while."

"Done." Brittany then stood and held her hand out for Santana to take. "Want to go to bed now?"

Santana let herself get pulled from the couch into Brittany's embrace. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," Santana replied with a tight squeeze to Brittany's body.

"You ready to do this, Santana? You and me? Dating? You really ready to do this?"

"So ready," Santana replied in complete honesty. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany pulled Santana towards the bedroom and in the process she noticed something. "You're limping."

"Am not..."

**...Epilogue...**

"Done," Brittany panted at the end of the run with Santana.

"Go on and clean up, Britt... I'll see you in a couple of hours," Santana said to her with a kiss to her nose when the elevator stopped on her floor, "I'll clean up and, well, you know... do what we talked about."

"Sure you don't want me there with you?" Brittany asked as her with concerned eyes searching Santana's face for clues.

"Not this one... this one I need to do solo," Santana answered with a smile, "the next one though, you'll be with me for the next one."

"I love you, so much," Brittany said softly.

"Me too," Santana replied softly as the closing elevator door took her away from Brittany's eyes.

Her shower taken, Santana ran out of reasons to do what she knew had to be done. Booting up her laptop at her desk, she waited for the Skype call to initiate.

"Hi, Mama," she said in greeting when her mother's loving face came onto the screen, "As you can see I'm back from vacation."

Her mother stood there doing something at her kitchen counter-top. "Hi dear, I missed you while you were on your trip, and yes, bring me up to speed, sweetie, what's new?"

"Mama, something big happened... I didn't go away on my own, ummm... Did I ever tell you about my upstairs neighbor Brittany?"

"Maybe once. So what's up?"

"Maybe you should sit down..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
